


Two Floors Apart

by riceufairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Humor, I tried to be funny, M/M, fluff?, help jaehwanie, nielsung, nielsung oneshots turned into series, possessive daniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: They're two floors apart but that can't stop them from their endless flirting.





	1. Missing Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing in 3years(?) and it's M/M.
> 
> I dedicate this fic/s to 10NielSung stans I always see on twit search.
> 
> .unbetaed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel will always be missing hours after schedules. The hyungs downstairs knew but the kids upstairs knew better.

  
Closing their apartment door, Daniel immediately sigh in relief. Finally, after his back to back to back schedule he can now sleep in peace since the next day was his rarest day off.

He looked at the clock above their television. It's already 2am. He decided to wash up before going to bed without turning any lights on and as quiet as he can so he won't disturb any sleeping members. Daniel can't explain how tired he is that day that he didn't know he fell asleep while waiting for his game to load.

_katalk! katalk! katalk!_

He was woken up not by his alarm but with a series of their groupchat's notifications. Daniel abruptly sat down and looked for his phone startling a topless Ong Seongwu at one corner of their room.

"What the f---" Seongwu almost cursed while covering his chest with a shirt on hand.

Daniel didn't pay attention to him but instead rereads the notifications thrice before throwing his phone on the bed then rubs his own face with his hands to hold his grin and make himself awake.

"Hyung, where are you going?" Daniel finally paid attention to now fully dressed Seongwu.

Seongwu flipped his hair inside his cap before answering. "I'm joining Minhyun and the rest to the gym."

Daniel stared at Seongwu with his best poker face. "You're gonna catch Pokémons now?"

Seongwu looked at Daniel through their reflections on the mirror with an open mouth. "Is this what lack of sleep did to you?"he asked. Daniel just giggled, shrugs then lie on the bed again still staring at him.

"Still not going yet?" Daniel asked after a couple of minutes of packing and made Seongwu gasped in disbelief as he had a clue on what's going on inside Daniel's head.

"You stay here, go back to sleep and be an _adult_ adult around the kids when you wake up."he said sounding like his Sungwoon hyung.

Daniel only fake snored on him.

Seongwu just sigh and gave up. "I'm going,"he said after picking up his duffle bag and Daniel magically woke up and said his goodbyes.

"Hyung, you have to complete the instructors work out plan until you can't walk. For your future abs."Daniel said chuckling.

"I have abs Daniel, they're just shy."Seongwu said before leaving.

Daniel counted up to ten after Seongwu stepped out the door then gathered his gadgets and necessities in one small pouch, humming happily. He hurriedly went out and had a mini waiting contest at the elevator. When he saw it stopped at the 9th floor for a while then proceed on going down, his smile widen. He looked at his phone, that says 5AM, before pressing the down button.

Daniel immediately pressed the key code on the room, it's the same as the one---

"Please try again."

"Wha..." Daniel stared at the lock in disbelief mixed with betrayal but tried another code after thinking. "My middle name was Sherlock."he muttered before going in.

With sneaky steps, he entered a single room with a still sleeping member and snuggled his way to his side. The older, without opening his eyes, smiled and cover themselves with a blanket. Daniel hugged him so they can fit on the small bed and gave a small peck on the other's lips before drifting off to sleep.

 

 

Jaehwan woke up past 8am after hearing a huge thud. He stared at the ceiling suspiciously feeling everything around him.

 _Are they pranking me again_?

The thud was followed by another one and a muffled groan.

He looked for his phone and decided to get help from the _gym masters_ only to find out 6 notifications from their groupchat.

3 are from Minhyun, Sungwoon and Guanlin calling Seongwu to get down earlier. 1 from Daniel saying he's asleep don't wake him up. 1 private message from Seongwu telling him that they changed the password to Minhyun's birthday. 1 groupchat message from Minhyun 3minutes ago telling Jaehwan to come up to eat breakfast.

"I'm alone?"he asked himself still hearing some noise.

He immediately called Sungwoon. "Hyung! Is Jisung hyung there?"he asked getting scared by himself.

"He's not. He's sleeping when we left. Why?"he asked in between chewing.

"Jaehwan hyung, the food's gonna get cold. Come here quick!"

"Oh. I thought I was hearing things. I'll just wake him up so we can have breakfast together."Jaehwan said then ended the call.

The more Jaehwan got close to Jisung's room, the sound got more intense. He can now hear muffled voices and creaking noises.

"Hyung?"he called after knowing the door was locked.

The noises stopped but still no reply from Jisung.

"Are you there?"

"Yeah. Why?"Jisung asked from inside, almost shouting.

Jaehwan leaned with an ear on the door to hear the older clearly. But he heard a small small creaking sounds and maybe a faint ' _shit_ ', he wasn't sure.

"Minhyunie hyung asked if we want to have breakfast upstairs."

"Maybe l..later." Jisung replied in between gasps following a small _Yah!_ and a slap sound like he was scolding someone.

But Jaehwan got curious about the fact that Jisung doesn't want to eat instead of what he heard. "Are you alright, hyung?"he asked.

"I'm okay. Just go upstairs and have breakfast. I'll join you later."

"Okay."

Reluctantly, Jaehwan left the unit and joined the rest upstairs. Only the older ones are sitting at the dining and the kids are on the couch, older ones are playing and others are busy with their phones.

He grabbed a coffee and a plate, started eating when he realized something when caffeine started kicking in on his system. Jaehwan stared at Seongwu who's not yet done with his food.

"What?"Seongwu asked Jaehwan in between inhaling the fried rice on his plate.

Instead of answering Seongwu, he grabbed Minhyun and Sungwoon's sleeves and whispered. "Is our unit haunted?"

The two looked at each other then looked at Seongwu almost sighing.

"Did something happened?"Seongwu asked and joined the mini circle.

"When I woke up, I heard groans and thuds..." Jaehwan's story slowed down as he looked at his hyungs who are now holding their breath. "I almost got scared to think I was alone but when I called Sungwoon hyung he said Jisung hyung was..."

The three of them went dead silent.

"Where's Daniel?"he asked.

"I saw Daniel hyung going out earlier and I don't know if he's back."Daehwi said after coming out of the toilet.

Seongwu rushed to their room, no signs of Kang Daniel and the four of them rushed outside after Minhyun shouted "Jihoon, you're incharge. We'll be back in a minute."

"Yes, mom."Jihoon answered with his instinct gaining a laugh from Woojin.

Jihoon looked at Daehwi ignoring the laughing sparrow when the hyungs are already outside. "What happened?"

"Daniel hyung was missing."

"Oh."the four of them answered going back to their own business.

 

 

The four guys outside cursing the elevator for going up when they need to go down. And someone pressed all the buttons so it opens on every floor.

"Aaaah, seriously, Kang Daniel." Seongwu impatiently muttered while they wait for the elevator to go down.

Sungwoon on other hand, bumping his head beside the elevator. "What did Jisung hyung say?"he asked Jaehwan.

Jaehwan half guessing, half unsure about what's happening answered, "Hyung said he'll join us later."

"There's no way that's happening."Minhyun said and the elevator got on their floor.

"Fucking finally."Sungwoon said while they make way inside immediately pressing 9th floor button.

The longest elevator ride they had in their lives and no one was talking. Seongwu was the first person who got off punching the new code, smelling the newly cooked noodles after opening the front door.

"Yah! Kang Daniel!"Sungwoon shouts as he entered the unit after Seongwu.

The four of them walks into the kitchen with a freshly showered Daniel, wearing a familiar yellow shirt and an oddly _familiar_ walking shorts, giggling while mixing the noodles with sauce.

"What would you do if Guanlin---"

"Hyung, I already texted Guanlin to make you eat upstairs."Daniel replied before licking his finger clean.

Jaehwan can't believe he's hearing. What the hell is happening? All this time, Daniel was on their unit... sleeping?

He whispered an ' _oh my god_ ' when Jisung hyung walked out his room, freshly showered, _glowing_ , holding a pile of dirty clothes. Giving all the answers to his questions.

"Did you eat?"he asked them while making his way to the laundry area with his _infamous_ penguin walk.

Minhyun sat on the couch with his red face. Sungwoon sat infront of Daniel asking the younger if the noodles were delicious. Seongwu sat beside Minhyun after whispering _'I hate this family_ ' and busied themselves on what channel to watch. Jaehwan, still absorbing what is happening this morning decided to sit beside Sungwoon.

And if the both of them will act like nothing happened, then there's nothing happened.

"Yah! Ha Sungwoon, did you eat?"Jisung shouted while putting his- _their_ laundry in the machine.

"We ate with the kids upstairs."Sungwoon replied after snatching a piece of pickled radish beside Daniel's pot.

"What did you ordered?"

Sungwoon didn't had a chance to reply as Daniel stood up and went to the laundry area. With a faint ' _Hyung, stop with the laundry. Let's eat._ ' he walked out holding Jisung's one hand making Ha Sungwoon almost choked on his pickled radish.

"My eyes are bleeding. I wish I didn't see that." Sungwoon said rolling his eyes gaining a hearty laugh from Daniel who decided to wrap his arms around Jisung's waist when the older sat down.

Jisung scrunched his face and tapped Daniel's arms. "So clingy. Get off. I want to eat."he said while reaching for chopsticks.

"But you already ate."Daniel replied in a not so low voice enough for them to hear and without actually hiding his gay antics.

Sungwoon coughs. Jaehwan's ears are now bleeding. Seongwu turned up the television's volume. Minhyun shouted ' _la la la la la la'_. Jisung's face was red and slapped Daniel's arm. "Yah!"

Daniel just laughed but no chance of letting Jisung go from his grasp.

"I need a healing because some _couple_ decided to flirt infront of my pickled radish."Sungwoon said standing up, taking the pickled radish then drags Jaehwan away leaving the couple behind.

"Hyung that's mine!"Daniel shouted.

"This isn't your apartment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your reviews and suggestions below because I might stay alive on this tag until i ran out of ideas.


	2. Of Drinks and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking night with hyungs and tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on releasing this in a week but... something happened. CHEERS!

 

 

Drinking night with the supervision of a _juice-only_ Hwang Minhyun, the adults are currently sitting at the center of their unit. They pushed away the long couch and leave the center table now filled with cans and dried squid. They made Guanlin sleep upstairs.

"Hyuuuuung!!! Why don't you drink?"Woojin screamed to Minhyun who's now wiping the table with tissue and throwing empty cans on the nearest trash bin.

Minhyun just laughed. "Someone sober needs to storytell what happened to this session."

Jihoon gulped down his third can with his red as octupus face, he shook his head. "Hey, I'm going to sleep. I feel dizzy already."he said with his manly Masan tone dropping all formalities around his hyungs.

Sungwoon immediately stopped Jihoon from standing up. "Yah! Park Jihoon! Who said you're leaving?"

The younger groaned and continued standing up staggering. "Good night, hyungs. I love you."

Minhyun took Jihoon to Guanlin's room after the hyungs let him go by making him do his recent aegyo.

"He shouldn't have gulped it down like it's water."Jisung commented and watch a _thristy_ Woojin trying to open his fourth can. "Woojin-a, we're drinking to have fun, not to get wasted."

"Hyung,"Woojin looked at Jisung with his most serious look, still can't open his can. "If we are here to have _fun_ , then we should've played games like UNO or have a karaoke night or something. You shouldn't have opened the boxes of Hite Daniel hyung have. We should've drank Yo-Hi instead."

Jisung just nod. "Okay, okay. Give me that so I can open it for you."

The younger grinned, showing his snaggletooth and gave Jisung the can of beer he's been struggling to open. "Thanks, hyung. I love you."he faked kiss Jisung only to be blocked by Daniel's hand. Woojin kissed Daniel's palm instead.

"Eeeeyyyyy."laughing Jaehwan shouted. "Niel-a was woke!"

"You're using it wrong."

"When did you wake up?"Seongwu asked almost spitting his beer at the scene.

Daniel only drank one can of beer today, lie on the spot behind Jisung and hugged the older from behind then slept on that position. He's already snoring for a while but woke up just to block Woojin's attack. He went back on hugging Jisung but now resting his head on the older's shoulder while sitting.

"Hey, Daniel sleep on Jisung hyung's room already."Minhyun said when he came back and saw Daniel's position.

' _I'm sleeping there even if you stop me.'_ Daniel mumbled but no one except red faced Jisung understand him.

"When did you two started going out, by the way?"Woojin asked while watching Daniel getting clingy more than usual on their eldest hyung.

Everyone froze from Woojin's question. It's terrifying that these kids drop the most straightforward questions even at times like this.

Daniel lift his head up resting his chin on Jisung's shoulder. "Just today."he answered with a sly smile.

Woojin drank half of his beer while figuring out what's the meaning of this ' _Daniel's smile'._ "Eeeeyyy. You're lying."he said after staring at his hyung. "So, when?"he asked Jisung instead.

"I said, today. So it's _today_."Daniel insists.

" _Hyung_ , I'm asking Jisung hyung. Please stop answering."

The older ones are actually curious too. Both of them didn't say the exact dates but instead they just told them that they're going out. They aren't those couples who PDAs whenever and wherever, both of them are seen with different people during their breaks. They're just close lately that Mr. Kang can't keep his hands on himself.

"We're going out so my words are also his words."

The younger sighed. "This hyung really is no fun."Woojin said and looked at Seongwu to gain sympathy.

Seongwu looked at Woojin with hurt look on his face. "Then why are you looking at me?!" Seongwu dramatically shouted offended by the younger words. Triggered with the word, ' _no fun'_. "Why did you looked at me when you said _'no fun'_ , Woojinie? Are you mad at hyung? Did you have grudge against me? Did I do something wrong to you?"

Woojin finishes his beer ignoring the most dramatic hyung, Ong Seongwu. "I'm going to sleep."he said. "Good night, hyungs."

"Sleep on Guanlin's room. Jihoon said he's fine sleeping on the floor."Minhyun said before the younger shouted ' _thank you'_.

They all waited for a shutting door sound before someone spoke. "You owe me _galbijjim_ ,"said Seongwu while gnawing on dried squid. The rest of them laughed. "If it wasn't for my acting you both would be roasted by now. But really, when did you started going out?"

"I'm willing to spill what happened the last time we had sex than when we started going out."Daniel said gaining an ' _Ooh_ ' from the others.

"Deal!"Sungwoon exclaimed. "Now, Kim Jaehwan, go to bed. Kids like you shouldn't have to listen to the graphic story of human nature."

"What did I do?"Jaehwan protested. "I don't want to be left out like the last time."he said the last words sulking gaining an ' _Aaaw, cutie mandu_ ' from the hyungs.

"Kang Daniel, you have to start the story from your most vivid memory."Sungwoon said followed by an embarassed laugh from Minhyun.

"I'm not drunk enough to hear this!"Jisung exclaimed and finished off the beer on his hand.

"Go get the soju, Jaehwan. We're going to make someone wasted so he would spill it himself." Sungwoon declared gaining a laugh and claps from the rest.

In the middle of making Jisung drink _somaek_ (soju + beer), Daniel slips into Jisung's room leaving everyone, still drinking. He even heard someone called his name before he fell asleep.

Minhyun and Seongwu dragged wasted Jaehwan as he was the one got drunk since Sungwoon have to keep Jisung alive for some juicy details, leaving a still curious Sungwoon and a tipsy Jisung on their living room. The two are not back yet as they were struggling with Jaehwan's rumblings and weight.

"So hyung, tell me."grinning Sungwoon asked.

Jisung sighed and asked himself why he isn't passed out drunk yet as Sungwoon won't stop until he got answers. "Fine. Since, it's just you..."he sat closer to Sungwoon, whipered _most_ of the details of what is happening behind _locked_ doors. With a series of nods and shocked " _Really_?" from the younger in between, his story ended fast without the two coming back and Sungwoon with his gleaming pomeranian eyes said, "That- _that_ Kang Daniel... really? Can I see it, hyung?"

Jisung showed his side, pulling down his underwear slightly showing an almost healing bite mark.

Sungwoon gasp and covered his open mouth with his hand. " _Wild_."he commented.

Jisung nods in agreement as he stood up, gathering the glasses they've used for _somaek_ and Sungwoon absent-mindedly throw the cans of beer on the trash then followed Jisung on the kitchen still holding the dried squid strips.

"So, Minhyunie was right all this time?"he said.

"With what?"Jisung asked while he wash his hands.

"You know, when we were asking you about what's happening behind _locked doors_  the last time and he said Daniel might have put it in the areas we can't... see." Sungwoon slowed down whispered an ' _oh my god_ ' as if he discovered something he shouldn't have known and looked at Jisung with big eyes. "Hyung!"

Jisung leaned on the kitchen counter and nod at the younger. " _They're_ probably doing it right now."

"Yah! Ong Seongwuuuuu!!!!"Sungwoon shouted from the kitchen probably waking up the neighbors but not the drunkards.

 

  
Jihoon woke up feeling parched as he remembered he didn't drank water before going to bed, he went to the kitchen to get water. He heard a closing door when he opened a bottle of sports drink.  _Was it Minhyun hyung?_  He glanced at the clock on the dining side. It's only past 4am. Minhyun was known as an early riser. He's the one who wakes them up when they're still roommates. Jihoon decided to peek at the entertainment area and saw his Daniel hyung walking to the entrance, behind him was a sleepy Jisung hyung holding his rice grain plushie only wearing boxer shorts and Daniel's shirt from last night.

Jihoon stared at his hyungs. He almost spit what he's drinking when he realized that Daniel was really wearing a different shirt and Jisung was wearing his shirt from last night. Jihoon hid himself behind the wall dividing the kitchen from the entrance.

"Goodluck. You'll do great."Jisung in his hoarse voice said.

Jihoon, who's busy with eavesdropping, didn't noticed cheeky Daniel saw his reflection.

"Give me a hug?"the big puppy asked Jisung.

Jihoon slightly peeked seeing the older obligue on the request. He almost had an audible gasped when sneaky Daniel kissed Jisung. Not just a kiss but he saw Daniel slid his tongue in.

As he didn't want to embarass Jisung and have awkward moments between them, Jihoon decided not to interfere. His mind was filled with Woojin's ' _Don't pry._ ' when he told the other Park that he had a hunch that these two is in a relationship.

"Ouch! Hyung, why did you bit me?"

Jihoon peeked again but the two are still hugging. Or should he say, Daniel was cupping Jisung's butt, while the older was hanging on the other's neck with one arm still holding on his plushie.

"That's for last night. You left me alone after saying _that_." Jisung sighed. "I hate you."

Daniel just smiled, the smile he always makes when talking about his cats, and peppered Jisung's face with kisses. "I love you too, hyung. You can go back to sleep."he said then Jihoon saw he whispered something on Jisung's ear which made the older slap him on the chest.

"It was your fault."

Daniel laughed. "But it was hyung who kept on calling me ' _handsome monkey_ ' while I was asleep."

Jisung groaned. "My ass is regretting it now."

Daniel just giggled and gave Jisung a peck and finally let go on their cuddles. "I'm going now."

"Okay. I'm going back to sleep. Take care."

Daniel just hummed as he stepped outside. When Jihoon heard a closing door, he finished his drink and stepped outside the kitchen only to get shocked by a grumpy Sungwoon coming out from his, and Minhyun's, room.

"When will they stop flirting? Are they in-heat? Like, all year round? I'm gonna piss myself."he said as he ran towards the bathroom. "Yah! Jihoonie,"he called from the opened bathroom door.

"Hyung?"

"He saw you."Sungwoon said wiping his now clean hands on his pyjamas.

Jihoon knotted his forehead.

"Daniel did."Sungwoon said rolling his eyes. "He's actually possessive towards Jisung but it doesn't really show on how he acts."

Jihoon still can't understand. Daniel hyung looks like he wasn't really the type to get jealous or possessive. Especially when all the maknaes cling on to Jisung on daily basis.

"It rare for Jisung hyung to see Daniel off. When he does it, it's actually just short goodbyes and just a little peck." Jihoon stared at Sungwoon with his mouth open. "Yes, they do _that_ infront of us. But if someone saw them, hiding like what you did earlier. He'll shove it to your face that they're going out and you won't get in between them. Probably Jisung hyung haven't noticed but-"

"What I didn't notice?"

Jihoon was startled when Jisung suddenly popped from his behind holding a cup and his phone.

"You okay?"Sungwoon asked the older ignoring the question.

Jisung pouted. "My hips are killing me."

Sungwoon scoffs wildly. "I'm asking if you're okay not how good was it."he said leaving a flustered Jisung behind and now red-faced Jihoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like drinking BUT I'm not drunk when I wrote this. Okay, maybe I was. I'm not really sure.
> 
>  
> 
> Again, leave your comments, suggestions and roastings. Everything will be appreciate like this underrated ship. *kisses*


	3. Old Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was /supposedly/ the last one on this mini-series.
> 
> one more thing,  
> STOP THIS WAR BETWEEN SHIPS WHEN WE CAN LIVE IN PEACE AND SHIP ALL OF THEM

  
"We're like an old married couple."

Jisung just glanced at the younger lying on his thighs, busy playing with his game, and went back on watching movie while chewing popcorn.

"Hyung, I said we look like an old married couple."Daniel said loudly this time peeking at Jisung behind his game console.

"Shhh, the others are already sleeping."Jisung answered shoving popcorn into his mouth, not leaving the screen with his eyes.

The movie they are watching was actually interesting but as he heard what Daniel said, he suddenly can't focus on what's happening on the scenes. _Do we really look like an old married couple? Does that mean he's tired of me?_ His mind panicking screams still doesn't show on his cold facade.

Daniel pouts, took the bowl of popcorn off his stomach and sat on his knees facing Jisung.

"Wha--"

Daniel cupped his face and he was attacked by an intense kiss making some of the popcorn in between them spill.

"Didn't you like the idea?"Daniel asked between his breath, still pouting. He put the popcorn on the table, with the thought of Minhyun getting mad, then proceeds on giving Jisung a deeper kiss, receiving a moan from the older, Daniel bit Jisung's lower lip before breaking off the kiss. "We know each other very well. Even without words, we sometimes laugh at the same things. Doesn't that makes us an old married couple?"

So that was he was trying to say? Jisung was so overwhelmed with the kiss and Daniel's _innocent_ statement that he couldn't think straight for a while.

"I... I."he can't continue what he was going to say when someone spoke from behind.

"You _honeymooners_ get a fucking room before I kick both of your asses out of this unit."a bitter cloud fairy came out from the kitchen. Holding a pitcher and a glass of water, he started nagging the both of them. "I really thought you're having a ' _wholesome_ movie night', I have never been so wrong in my 24years of existence. If our Linlin saw you like that, I swear to god, I'm gonna roundhouse kick your ass Kang Daniel, I'm telling you."

Daniel just chuckled after saying sorry and just sat properly beside Jisung. "We're gonna have a ' _wholesome_ movie night' now, hyung. You can go back to sleep."he said then cuddled Jisung.

"I'm sorry, Sungwoonie. You can go back to sleep."Jisung apologetic said while unconciously plays with Daniel's hair.

Sungwoon shook this head on the scene. "Okay. Don't just say ' _yes'_ to that wolf every fucking time, hyung. If Guanlin saw you both like this, I'm going to whoop your asses."He said while he go back to kitchen. After a while, they heard a door closing.

"Guanlin already knows, though."Daniel whispered while peppering kisses on Jisung's hand.

 _The kids probably knew_. Daniel thought but the fact that his tongue slipped that Guanlin knew will already put him in trouble.

Jisung's eyes grew bigger then slaps the younger's shoulder. He only grabbed it and kissed it again and Jisung slaps again his shoulder.

"He was asking me to airdrop a video of us but I'm sleepy that day so I unlocked my phone and gave it to him so he can airdrop it himself." Daniel defended himself then paused to sneak a glance at still silent Jisung. "He found a photo of _us_ while scrolling my camera roll."

The older held his breath as the younger stressed the word ' _us_ ' knowing Daniel's tendencies to take photos after sex while Jisung was sleeping. "Which one?"he asked.

He turned his look away from Jisung and sat a few inch away from the older. "Don't worry about it, hyung. The kid was chill. He just said sorry that he saw-"

"Which one?"he asked with a more firm tone this time.

Daniel sigh. "The one I asked you if I could keep. Your face wasn't shown, I swear. It was from your nose to your hips." He said while pulling out his phone and searched the photo from his camera roll.

"Yah! Kang Daniel!" was Jisung's reaction when he saw the photo. His face wasn't shown, yes, but his nose and his piercings gave him away. He was naked on the photo, covered with blanket from waist below, his one arm resting on, also naked, Daniel's shoulder. Daniel was grinning on the photo with his eyes half-closed and a hand under sneaking onto the older's back. Jisung's side was filled with mixed violet hickeys and bite marks. The photo was from their mini vacation during the survival show.

"When did you asked me to keep this?"

"After I took the photo."

"I was _obviously_ sleeping!"he protested as he zoomed in the photo.

"But you said ' _yes_ '."the younger replied grinning.

 _I'm gonna get bald_. Jisung with the thought that he dragged the poor little kid into their mess. Sighing, he gave the phone back to Daniel without erasing the photo because he knew better. Daniel probably saved that on every gadget he have. Even the photos that should've been deleted.

"Hey, how did he managed to past scroll the photos when he have to airdrop a recent photo?" Jisung pondered while looking blankly at Daniel.

Daniel didn't thought about it but Jisung made a point. The photo was actually in between the year old photos and the new ones unless you look at every folder on his phone. But it doesn't really matter now since Guanlin already know, he can ask the kid to play upstairs without actually explaining why. He sneakily cuddled a busy pondering Jisung again.

"Ask Jihoon hyung."a yawning Guanlin broke their silence.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should stop writing fics at 3am.
> 
> This fic was a short one because this was only an extra chapter when I was writing randomly at midnight.
> 
> Leave your comments, suggestions and threats down below. *kisses*


	4. Other Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon just wanted to airdrop some photos but found out something more than he could handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! 
> 
> Finally, after I _accidentally_ deleted this chapter, rewrite it to a whole new chapter aaaand it's done.

"Guanlin, send me that photo and video from the other day."Jihoon said as the younger was at their unit.

The tall maknae looked at him like he was kind of idiot. "Can't I just airdrop it?"

Jihoon knotted his forehead. He'll always leave his phone with Jisung when he need photos to send to his mom so he doesn't know how Jisung send the photos on his phone.

Guanlin sighed. "I'll just get Daniel hyung's phone and teach you how to airdrop photos."

"Why?"

"We were using _his_ phone the other day."Guanlin said as he knocked and entered Daniel's room. Daniel just got home from schedule and sleepy when Guanlin asked about the photo. He just unlocked his phone then gave it to their maknae.

"Just set my autolock to never."

"Okay, hyung. Thanks."

Guanlin taught him how to do stuff using his phone and when Jihoon got the hang of it, their maknae just sat beside him and do his own stuff on his phone. Jihoon finished airdropping photos and pressed home. He was about to ask Guanlin if he would still use the phone when he _froze_.

"What?"the maknae asked and looked at his face.

Jihoon looked at the phone again, staring at the naked figure behind the apps. The visible guy was a naked Daniel hyung. He half swipe the apps. And the other was a figure of a man, also _naked_.

"Oh, he haven't changed his home screen."Guanlin commented.

"You knew about _this_?"shocked Jihoon asked.

Guanlin nods and goes back on his phone. "I asked Daniel hyung about it. He'll answer properly if you ask."he said as if it was nothing.

"Who's the other guy?"

"What guy?" Jihoon was surprised when Daehwi sat down on the couch near him.

"Hyung was asking about Daniel hyung's home screen."

Daehwi smiled mysteriously. "Hyung, you'll _know_ who it is if you found the hdr pic."

Jihoon stared at the phone, tempted on looking for the original photo so he can confirm his hunch about Kang Daniel and another _hyung_. He bit his finger as he opened the camera roll again, now having a different goal.

He was welcomed by tons of folders. The folders were sorted by dates and app folders in between. Dates are from over a year ago to recent photos. It was mixed with his cloud account and Jihoon doesn't know where to start looking.

He started looking from the old folders. It was filled with b-boying and skateboarding videos. Also old photos with B2M trainees. Jihoon almost gave up when he opened almost 10 folder and still found nothing. Unconciously biting his nails as he opened another folder and sighing after he found nothing.

"What is he doing on Daniel hyung's phone?"Jinyoung asked, mixing his freshly cooked instant noodles on hand as he sat on the floor facing Daehwi.

"He's looking for _Waldo_."Daehwi answered giving a slight smile on Jinyoung.

Jinyoung slurped his noodles. "Oh. It was on the 24th folder from below."he said.

Jihoon immediately counted from the bottom as he heard Jinyoung and looked at the younger before opening the folder. "Are you sure?"he asked as he saw the date. It was dated during the survival show so why would Daniel hyung be on a relationship when he's joining a survival.

"If you knew our vacation dates during that time, and it matches that folder, then that's the _folder_ you're looking for."sassy Jinyoung replied as he inhaled those noodles.

Jihoon held his breath as he opened the folder. The first roll doesn't have the photo but it has that obvious couple photos like, a tea and americano picture, someone wearing shorts, holding hands and couple bracelets. And if you scroll on top of it... He tapped the photo as soon as he saw it. It has an hdr tag and the other person's face wasn't shown on the photo. Jihoon gulped as he zoomed in the photo and looked at Daehwi. The younger just raised his eyebrows up and down.

" _Seriously_?" He can't believe what he's seeing. His eyes went back to the photo and he zoomed out again. From that high nose to that ear piercings, the mole on the side of his exposed neck... "I thought they were just _close_..."he unconciously whispered.

Guanlin choked when he heard Jihoon. "Real close."he commented remembering those sleepless nights the two caused him since they moved to their new apartment.

Jinyoung snorted and almost choked on his noodles. "Sneaking kisses on movie nights. Well, yeah. They're _close_."

"I'm the only one who doesn't know about this?"Jihoon asked.

Daehwi stared at him. "I don't know if Woojin hyung knew but both of you kept on cockblocking Daniel hyung so I thought you already knew."

"Cockblocking who?"Woojin asked as he just woke up the second time and get out of their room.

"Hyung."Daehwi answered.

Woojin knotted his forehead. "Which _hyung_? I have six hyungs and you have nine. So which one?"

Daehwi just rolled his eyes on how cranky Woojin is. "Daniel hyung."

"Oh."

"You knew about this?"Jihoon asked feeling betrayed.

"Just now."Woojin answered and went to the kitchen ignoring Jihoon's eyes.

"Yah! Park Woojin!"Jihoon shouted. Rooms were sondproof so he's not scared of waking up Daniel.

Woojin came back with a cup of coffee on hand. "I thought you knew that's why you kept on sticking to Jisung hyung."

"Even when Daniel hyung was around, you kept on pulling Jisung hyung. We just pray for your soul silently everytime you do that, hyung."Daehwi said gaining a little nod from the other two.

"Just don't pry."Woojin said after sipping on his coffee. "It's their relationship. We can cockblock them _innocently_ but let's not talk about this again. They're open about it lately but I think they decided not to do anything infront of us. Especially Jisung hyung."

They fell into some silent agreement about Woojin's statement. Jihoon gave back Daniel's phone to Guanlin after a heavy sigh. Their silence was ended when Jisung hyung came and brought food with Seongwu hyung.

"What happened to Jihoon?"Seongwu asked Woojin as he noticed Jihoon ate chicken with _chopsticks_.

"He doesn't want to marry off his mom."

"Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!
> 
> I've been distracted on these nielsung interactions that I can't contain my kilig and been neglecting all my unfinished fics.
> 
>  
> 
> _Leave your comments and suggestions to keep me motivated. *kisses*_


	5. It Doesn't Really Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Daniel getting jealous for the nth time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello hey~!
> 
> I felt bad when I posted that winkie pov from the last time and haven't added some actual nielsung stuff.
> 
> so!!!

  
Daniel will, most of the time go home late and when he do, he'll call Jisung if he's still awake and what food he would like to eat. Lately, the latter was staying up late to study and they would often have late night snack together, if Daniel have _time_.

"Hello?" Daniel knotted his forehead when Jisung answered the phone almost whispering. "I'm almost home. Do you want something?"he asked.

Daniel heard Jihoon spoke on the other line made Jisung giggle. "I'll just make you ramen when you get here. Get home safe,"Jisung said still whispering over the phone.

"Where you at?"

"Oh, I'm at your unit. I was teaching Jihoon about something. Now, he's knocked down sleeping. I'll wait for you, okay?" Daniel smiled.

Short minutes on the road seems like forever to Daniel, since he knew that Jisung was waiting for him at their dorms, he kept on giggling to himself about the thought. When they reached the residence, after short thanks and goodbyes with their manager on the elevator, Daniel rushed to their unit. Holding a box of chicken.

Daniel entered the unit and there was only light coming from the center table. As he crept his way inside, he saw Jisung's figure sitting behind the table.

"Hyung-"

"Shhh," The older asked him to come closer quietly. His table was full of opened books and papers. Also some fillers. And then he saw Jihoon sleeping on Jisung's lap. Daniel didn't bother to hide the disappointment on his face which made Jisung giggled secretly.

He actually likes making Daniel jealous over little things. It makes him, _somehow_ , relieved and assured that the younger still loves him. He won't tell that to Daniel as the younger tend to go overboard, like that time when he knew Jihoon was secretly watching them.

"Get me that pillow."Jisung whispered, carefully moving Jihoon's head as the younger doesn't want to go to his room. Daniel hand him the first pillow he could get and they let Jihoon sleep peacefully on the floor. Daniel helped him stand up as he can't feel his legs. Jihoon was sleeping for an hour now and Jisung was fine because he's also waiting for Daniel.

"Are you okay?"Daniel asked, still holding his hand, as he limped while they walk to the kitchen.

Jisung smiled at him. "Welcome home."he whispered. Daniel snapped as he came from an almost 30 hours of schedule, and he really misses his hyung. He immediately wrap his arms around the older's waist and showered the older's face with light kisses filling the kitchen with giggles.

"I'm home."he whispered smiling while staring at Jisung. The latter smiled and gave him a peck on the lips but Daniel refuse to let go pulling him closer to deepened their kiss. Jisung could only respond to Daniel's kisses before remembering Jihoon was just steps away from them. He slightly tapped Daniel's chest to break off their kiss.

"What?"the younger asked in confusion between their pants. Jisung looked over his shoulders peeking at Jihoon on the floor. "He... might wake up." Daniel groaned. "They're with you all day long and now, you're still-" Jisung just shut him up with a kiss as Daniel might see him smiling over the fact that he's getting jealous over the kids. This time, Daniel was the one who broke off their kiss. "Hyung... are you hiding something?"

Jisung could only raise an eyebrow. "What should I hide from you?" He shook his head. "I don't know." Jisung stared at Daniel who's unconciously knotted his forehead then kissed the younger on the tip of his nose. He was about to grab Jisung's face when his stomach interrupted them.

Jisung giggled. "Let me cook you some ramen." They stood silently while they wait for the ramen to finish cooking when Daniel hugs Jisung from behind.

"Do you have schedule tomorrow?"He asked in low voice giving Jisung shivers from his breath touching his nape.

Jisung thought for a while. "Oh, I'm going to uni in the morning, then probably hang out with some old friends after. Why-" Jisung gasped as he felt pain from his right shoulder and followed by a low moan when he felt him sucking on his skin. "N...Niel..."he called as the younger put a hand inside his shirt while peppering kisses and light biting the side of his neck.

"Hyung..."Daniel called in between kisses. Jisung immediately turned off the stove after putting powder on the ramen and turned around facing the younger. "Let's eat." Daniel let out a whine and Jisung just ignored him.

 

 

 

  
Sungwoon opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a while. ' _What?_ ' he asked himself. He looked at the guy beside him. Minhyun was sleeping soundly. Then there's that small sound again. It was like a soft giggles. And he doesn't know where is it coming from.

"Minhyun!"

"What?"asked Minhyun with his eyes closed.

"You heard that?" They both fell into silence. "That would probably Jisung hyung. He came back earlier. Must have reading something on twitter..."

Sungwoon sigh in relief. He slept again after saying sorry to the younger. He woke up again and it's already morning, Minhyun wasn't there anymore. He went to the kitchen saw Jisung was sitting with Minhyun on the counter drinking tea.

"Morning,"the two greeted him.

"Do you have classes today, hyung?" Sungwoon asked the older while getting juice from the fridge.

"Yeah."the older answered while sipping on his tea. "Would probably get home late as I'm meeting with my friends during highschool."

Sungwoon sat beside Jisung. "Hyung, do you know some place with good noodles?"

"Minhyun already asked me about that." Minhyun _okay-ed_ at Sungwoon and he just smiled. They will have some serious eating to do after hitting the gym.

They fell into silence, staring off the space, feeling the morning peace and Sungwoon remembered something. "Oh right, hyung, did you know. The last time we went out, someone approached us and said this guy here looks like Hwang Minhyun."

Minhyun let out a soft laugh remembering the incident. Jisung was laughing loud. "I saw that last night and we're laughing about it."

"Jihoonie?"he asked as Jisung was out last night to tutor the kid.

Before even Jisung answered, someone shouted from the rooms. "Hyung?" A very familiar husky voice that doesn't belong on their unit. "Have you seen my shirt- Oh." Now, a _topless_ Kang Daniel was standing infront of them.

"Nothing happened."Jisung defended as Sungwoon poked his side and looked at him with judging eyes.

"Morning hyungs."Daniel greeted them with a wide grin plastered on his face.

Jisung looked at the shirt he's wearing. "I thought, I picked up my shirt."

Sungwoon slightly pulled down Jisung's shorts as he was totally unguarded. "Atleast you're still wearing your own underwear."

"Yah! Ha Sungwoon!"

Daniel laughed. "Hyung, how would you know Jisung hyung's undies?"

"You know Jisung hyung's undies too, Daniel."Sungwoon said drinking his juice. "Ah... I should spill tea while saying that."

Minhyun glared at him. "I won't let you."

Jisung shook his head. "I'll just change into different one."

"Nah, It looks cute. I'll just get a new one."Daniel went back to Jisung's room.

"Why he's like that?"Sungwoon asked.

"What?"

"He perfectly knows we're _not_ gonna take you away from him but he'll be marking his territory whenever..." Jisung knotted his forehead and Sungwoon just sigh. "Look hyung, he have a whole space of clothes in your closet and he walked out naked and looked for his shirt." He slightly pulled Jisung's sleeve to emphasize his point but Sungwoon was more shocked at the new discovery.

"What is it, hyung?"Minhyun asked when he looked at the younger with big eyes and an open mouth.

Jisung have a number of small hickeys from the base of his neck that wasn't that visible if you won't look closely. And as he pull down the sleeve, there was a huge bite mark on his shoulder. It wasn't bleeding, it looks like bitten just to slightly grazed the skin. And a purple bruising hickey on top of it.

"Look,"Sungwoon said to Minhyun and the younger just let out an ' _Oh_ '.

"The last one would probably take about a week."

As the older realized something from the last night, he immediately ran towards the bathroom to see how bad was the hickey.

"Yah! Kang Daniel!!!"

"He already went out." Minhyun said after hearing the front door shut.

"What just happened?"

Jisung went back to his seat and bumped his head slightly on the counter. "That _choding_. I thought he was so calm when I told him I'm meeting my old friends."he cried.

"Which friends?"Minhyun asked.

Sungwoon drank straight from the juice pack. "Well, it doesn't matter if they're girls or guys. Daniel will get jealous just the same."he said as a matter of factly and stared at Jisung. "Hyung, that smile just now was creepy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try writing nielsung AU stuff SOON (who cares)
> 
> but I would still update this with 500words or so because I'm only typing everything from my phone. 
> 
> ANYWAAAAAYS, the usual  
> Leave your comments (as I love reading them), suggestions and questions down below.


	6. Stop Choding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor giraffe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no matter how big or small their interaction, I'm the happiest.

 

Daniel was surprised when Seongwu get down from his bed and checked himself out at the mirror.

"What?"Seongwu asked when he caught him staring.

Daniel put down his game console. "Where are you going?"

Seongwu turned around. "Why do you have to know?"he asked as he grabbed his wallet on Daniel's computer table.

"Hyung!"

Seongwu ignored the younger and hurriedly get out the room.

"Where's everyone?"he asked Jihoon studying alone with television open.

"Huh? Daehwi and Woojin went to their CEO. I think, Jinyoungie was downstairs watching movie with Guanlin."he said without turning around.

"I'm going downstairs too. If you feel tired studying just go down, okay?"

Jihoon turned around. "How about Niel hyung?"

Their room door swung opened with Daniel now wearing a hoodie and armed with his gadget pouch.

"Oh, okay." The younger said. "I'll get down later."

"You don't have to."Daniel whispered before going out.

Seongwu just shook his head and headed downstairs with Daniel. He have a jam session with son of music Kim Jaehwan, who just texted him earlier because he thought of some melody. He proceeded to Jaehwan's room when they've reached the unit after saying hi to everyone watching movie. Daniel, sat down with the rest after seeing the animation.

"Oooh... I've watched that on the cinemas."he said as he sat down taking popcorn from the kids.

He and Jaehwan was in the middle of ' _composing_ ' when they heard Guanlin shouted.

"Hyung! Stop telling what will happen next! Just go to Jisung hyung's room or something."

It was followed by Jinyoung and Sungwoon's laugh, Daniel just giggled and went to Jisung's room. The older was hugging his new giraffe stuffed toy while laughing at his phone. Jisung saw him but chose not to welcome him and continued scrolling on his phone. Daniel lie down beside the older making him scoot over because of the other's big body.

"Hyung,"

Jisung looked over his giraffe looking at Daniel who looks gorgeous with his specs and lips pressed with a smile. "What?"he asked as if his heart didn't skip a beat.

"You can hug me instead of that giraffe."he said slightly pulling away the stuffed animal.

Jisung instead turned around, still holding on his giraffe. Making Kang choding pout.

"I want to see your face!"Daniel demanded.

Jisung playfully ignored the younger and opened his phone, starts scrolling again on twitter. He heard Daniel's ' _hmp_ ' before he felt something on his shoulder.

"Aaaaahhhh!!! Kang Daniel!!" Jisung immediately sat down to looked at his bitten shoulder. "Yah!" Daniel took his giraffe and took it outside. "Kang Choding! Give my giraffe back!"he shouted as he chased Daniel outside.

"What is this? Zero Base?"Sungwoon asked with amused laugh.

Daniel ran towards the kitchen to Jaehwan's room but Jisung didn't bother chasing him anymore.

Jisung sighed. "Ah. I don't care."he sat down and hugged Sungwoon, sitting on the floor, and watched movie with them instead. It was actually a movie he have watched with Daniel two years ago.

The movie was almost ending when Daniel decided to come back with the giraffe.

"Hyung!"he called.

Only Minhyun and Sungwoon looked at him. "What?"both asked.

Daniel pouts. "Jisung hyung." He looks like repenting from getting jealous over the stuffed animal.

Jisung looked at him then looked at the screen, still hugging a innocent Sungwoon.

Daniel frowned while he pulled his hand up, making a scene and covering everyone from watching the movie with his big body. Jisung gripped Sungwoon tightly.

"Hyuuuung!! Get off! Really???" The maknaes shouted at Daniel.

Minhyun paused the movie a bit gaining whines from the maknaes because the movie was ending and they're at the best scene but at the same time, can't watch a shit.

"Yah, stop flirting infront of us and get back to your room already. I'm getting tired of this." Sungwoon took Jisung's arms off him. "Let us watch movie in peace."

"Daniel, please take away Jisung hyung."Minhyun pleaded.

Jisung let out a whine as Daniel lift him up like a sack of rice over his shoulders and went back to his room. He put Jisung down on the bed, the older bumped his head on the wall making a huge thud. Daniel immediately looked at his head if it left a lump and kissed his head after lying down beside him. The younger put down his un-harmed giraffe beside the bed.

"Kang Daniel! I'm gonna sue you for domestic violence!"someone shouted from the outside.

"Are you okay?"Daniel asked with a worried face while he kissed his forehead. "Sorry."

Jisung looked up at the younger and placed a light kiss on beside his lips. "Nah, it's not your fault."

They heard a knock after a minute. "Hyuuuung???" Jihoon's voice. Daniel hugged Jisung's waist and rested his face on the crook of older's neck. "Are you okaaay??"

"I'm fine! No problem!"he answered while slightly brushing Daniel's hair.

With a faint sound of Jaehwan's guitar, Seongwu's shouting incoherent lyrics and everyone's chattering while choosing another movie, they both fell asleep hugging each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote it on a whim. i'm so triggered with that little nielsung interaction.
> 
> really, i haven't reviewed this and i'm out drinking while updating. xD
> 
> Leave your comments and suggestions. *kisses*


	7. Late Night Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one does not simply forget that shared white shirt

 

  

Daniel was back from a late meeting and went straight to the lower floor after saying goodbye with their manager. Seongwu was on a schedule with Sungwoon so the kids upstairs should understand.

It was past midnight and probably Jisung was still awake studying. Daniel sneak thru the entertainment area and surprised at the guys sleeping on the matress on the floor. Guanlin on the farthest, followed by Minhyun, Jaehwan, then Jisung. The same age friend was hugging the latter near where Daniel was standing.

Daniel decided to crouch down to stare at Jisung's sleeping face. The older opened his eyes as he felt the staring and immediately smiled when he saw Daniel crouched down beside him. He took Jaehwan's arm off him, sat up and gave Daniel a hug. "You've worked hard today."he whispered in a hoarse voice.

Daniel kissed the tip of his nose. Then wiped under Jisung's eyes when he noticed the older's slightly swollen eyes. Made his eyes even smaller. He lift Jisung with a slight groan and made their way to Jisung's room as they don't want to wake up everyone from their talking.

Daniel sat on the bed, with Jisung now sitting on his lap as they were facing each other. "What happened?" Daniel was concerned on what Jisung cried over this time. The older just looked at him with a clueless face. He looked cute but Daniel was more worried. "Your eyes. They're swollen."

Jisung giggled at how Daniel being over protective. "We were watching movie. And the last one ended up a sad one."

"Hmm..." Daniel gave him a peck on his lips. "You cry over little things so often. It's making me _worry_."

The older respond with a smiled and showered little kisses on Daniel's lips. "Stop worrying about me. You should worry about _you_ not getting enough sleep."

"But I'm recharging right now."he said and gave Jisung a big hug kissed the crook of older's neck.

"Did you eat?"Jisung asked.

"Hours ago." Daniel lick and bit his ear. "But I'm hungry for _you_."he whispered.

Jisung pinched his side. "I have lecture tomorrow. I need to attend classes I can attend to before our tour."he said, contrary on the little moan he had when Daniel pulled his hips closer. "I'll just cook you something."he said keeping himself calm.

Jisung pulled away from the younger and they went quietly to the kitchen.

"There're only jajangmyeon and ramen." he whispered giggling. "Or do you want to order?"

"I'll have jajangmyeon."

"Go take a shower while I cook,"Jisung whispered while he prepare cooking.

Daniel went back to the room and opened Jisung's closet. He knotted his forehead as he can't find his particular shirt but pulled a different one before going out again.

"Hyung, have you seen my white shirt?"

Jisung glanced at him, holding chopstick on one hand. With his thinking pout on his lips. "Which shirt?"

"Black print? The one you wore when I asked you to buy jelly during the tour."

"Oh! That," Jisung gestured horizontal lines on his chest. "The one you always use as sleepwear?" He nods. "Didn't you pulled it out when you have schedule with Jaehwan and Seongwu? When Seongwu borrowed my suitcase."

"Ah, right."he remembered. When they're still roommates. "I should take shower first."he said tapping the older's butt before going to the bathroom.

Jisung left on the kitchen silently cooking noodles. He's almost done when he saw Daniel peeked his head out from the door.

"Hyung, I forgot my towel."he said. The younger was dripping wet and Minhyun would probably throw a fit if he saw the floor with pool of water.

"Minhyun keeps fresh towels under the sink."he said.

Jaehwan and Sungwoon kept on forgetting bringing towel before showering, that's the solution Minhyun did.

"Where?"

Jisung put off the stove and pushed Daniel inside the bathroom. "Here, under the sink."he said while getting the towel. Not minding the naked guy few steps behind him. He turned around and put the towel on the younger's head.

"Where did you get that?"Daniel asked almost with an amused tone on his voice.

"Under the sink, obviously."Jisung answered nonchalantly and wiped Daniel's face with the towel.

Daniel leaned down for a quick kiss. "I mean, that composure."

Jisung looked down and up to Daniel's naked body. "Well, I've seen that a couple of times. I shouldn't be surprised anymore or should I?"he said as he silently prayed that younger should stop teasing.

Daniel pulled him closer and Jisung was so close on losing his so-called _composure_.

"Yah! I'll get wet!"he shouted at the younger, flustered. Thanking every gods that the door was close. "Your food was already cooked, so get dressed now."he said and pulled away from Daniel marching his way out from the bathroom.

"Your ears are bleeding!"Daniel said as he noticed the older's red ears from the back.

"Aah! Shut up!"Jisung said before going out.

"Hyung!"

Jisung startled hearing Jaehwan after closing the door. He lift his head up and saw him sitting on the counter.

"You're done?"

"Yeah?"Jisung answered unsure as he get back from the forgotten noodles.

Jaehwan immediately rushed to the bathroom.

"Yaaah!!! Jaehwanie, really."

Daniel walked out the bathroom, followed by Jaehwan who was relieved and shocked at the same time.

"You showered together?"he asked the two.

"We did not."

"Hyung, your clothes are wet." Jaehwan said.

Jisung looked down to his wet shirt and glared at Daniel, who's now getting the bowl from his hand like he's not at fault.

"But you smelled like Jaehwanie." he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating like I used to.
> 
> Leave comments and suggestions down below. *kisses*


	8. Code: Jellies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel was prohibited from eating jellies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's another chaotic 9th floor dudes.

 

  
Woojin went downstairs to check on his Daniel hyung. The older told him they will drink tonight but he wasn't at their floor when Woojin got home.

"What happened?"he asked Minhyun seeing Daniel being sulky while cuddling Sungwoon on the sofa.

The older was seldom on that mood unless something happened with Jisung hyung.

"Adult stuff."the older answered glanced at Daniel before looking back at the paper he's holding.

Woojin knotted his forehead. These hyungs still doesn't consider him as an  _adult_.

"Oh? You're here?"Seongwu greeted him as he propped himself beside Minhyun.

"Hyung, what happened with Daniel hyung?"he asked Seongwu instead.

"Jisung hyung went upstairs earlier and took all his jellies."

"All of it?"

Seongwu nods. "Well, that was his initial problem. Now..."the older shrugged.

"Now what?"

Seongwu didn't answered. Everyone in the unit lift their heads up when they heard a door opened. And immediately got disappointed when they saw it's only Jaehwan.

"What?"he asked scratching his philtrum.

No one answered. Woojin shrugged as he's clueless on what in the world is happening on that apartment unit.

Jaehwan lie beside the sulking Daniel and cuddled the two guys. "What happened?"he asked.

"Hyung doesn't want to give him _jellies_." Sungwoon answered. "He said he have lecture to attend tomorrow."he added.

The last sentence made Woojin confused the hell lot.

Jaehwan hummed in agreement. "Let Jisung hyung breathe." Daniel just glared at Jaehwan. He just laughed at the sulking guy. "Chill,"

Guanlin also went out of his room. "Not yet?"he asked his hyungs after glancing at Daniel.

"Negative,"the hyungs answered and shook their heads.

"What's happening?" Woojin whispered to the younger since he looks like he knew what's happening at the moment.

The younger smiled brightly and showed him a gummy smile. "Woojin hyung!"he greeted him happily. "The hyungs are playing." he said while he put his arm over Woojin's shoulder.

"What?"

The younger think for a while while he's translating inside his head what he's going to say. "Waiting game?"

Seongwu snorted. "Stop and go."

Minhyun looked at Guanlin, now holding a bunch of papers on his hand. "You're going somewhere?"

The maknae smiled. "Upstairs. Just message me if it's still negative."he said and gave thumbs up on his hyungs. "You're staying here, Woojin hyung?"

Woojin still in trance, calculating what is happening, just nod at the younger.

"Goodluck,"he said and tapped his shoulder before shouting, "Jisung hyung! I'm going!"

"Okay!"Jisung hyung shouted from the door of his room.

Daniel stood up abruptly making Jaehwan fall on their domino cuddle. "Hyung!"

Woojin sat beside Seongwu and Minhyun as they watch Daniel followed Jisung anywhere the older went.

"I'm telling you, not now,"the older said on his _hyung-nim_ tone.

"Six,"Daniel said and the older guys shook their head.

"What's that?"Woojin asked the two.

"Jellies, _jellies_."Minhyun answered snickering.

Well, Daniel hyung was prohibited by the dentist to stop eating a lot of jellies when they attended a variety show. Now its all making sense to him. Or not.

"Are you even listening to me?" Jisung raised his voice. The two are now arguing in the kitchen.

"Hyung, please?" they heard Daniel.

Silence.

Sungwoon sighed and opened the television. "Just compromise already. Just say _one_ and it'll end, Kang Daniel!" he shouted in frustration.

"He never learned." Seongwu stood up and made his way beside Jaehwan.

"Yah! Daniel! Stop!"

They all watched how Jisung ran followed by Daniel and both stopped at Jisung's door.

"Just three!" Daniel said as if he didn't heard what the older guys said.

They all watched Jisung stared at Daniel with all seriousness in his eyes. He brushed his hair up in frustration. "I already told you, I have lecture tomorrow morning that I can't miss." he said in his most calm tone to make the younger understand.

Minhyun silently stood, leaving the clueless and confused Woojin on the chair and snatched the remote from Sungwoon.

Daniel sighed. "One."

Jisung rolled his eyes and turned the doorknob behind him and gestured the younger to get in.

"Yah, turn the volume up!" Sungwoon said in hurried voice when the two were gone on their sight.

"What's happening?"he asked when the hyungs were blatantly panicking while they play Transformers.

"Just fastforward it to metal clashing!"

"Yah Optimus Hwang!"

"It's my favorite! We should watch it from the start-"

They stopped arguing when they heard a squeal from the room. "Daniel! Stop! Stop it! You!!!"

Woojin looked at the door worried. "Are they okay?"

"They're _fine_."Jaehwan answered with his ears now bleeding.

"I'm telling you to fastforward it." Sungwoon said to Minhyun. "Or do you want to hear them?"

"I just want to watch Transformers normally," Minhyun whined. "Let's watch another movie whenever they have se-"

Seongwu immediately covered Minhyun's mouth and slightly peeked at Woojin. The younger finally realized what are they talking about. He looked at the closed door with a shocked face then looked at the hyungs who are now content with the volume of the movie they're watching.

Woojin stood up. "So I think, our drinking schedule was cancelled?"

"I think so too." Seongwu agreed.

Woojin said goodbyes to his hyungs as he don't want to know more _secrets_ more than what he learned that night. He was welcomed by Guanlin and Jihoon who are busy discussing their rap parts on the new song.

"I thought you're staying downstairs?" Guanlin asked.

Woojin shook his head while he drank water. "How about you?"he asked the younger.

He lift his phone up. "They said it's _Transformers_ night, so I'll sleepover."

"What happened?"Jihoon asked.

Woojin didn't answer as he's tired of that question for the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Leave your comments and suggestions down below *kisses*


	9. Upstairs

 

Having a ' _alone time_ ' with Jisung was hard especially when it's day time. Yes, everyone already knows their relationship but they pretend not to in front of the older. Or they are blatantly cockblocking Daniel and protecting Jisung's ass all the time. Especially Kim Jaehwan.

If Daniel doesn't love Jaehwan, he would've killed the guy long time ago. Daniel forgiven him when the latter didn't know their relationship. But lately, he's been obviously sticking to Jisung all the time. Same with the other kids.

"Where's hyung?" he asked the people downstairs. The elevator took a while so he decided to use the stairs going down.

"I'm hyung, nice to meet you, Daniel." Sungwoon answered sarcastic, didn't turn his head to see him.

Minhyun paused on his way beside Sungwoon. "Jisung hyung went upstairs. You missed each other."

"I did miss him. That's why I'm here." he said adding pun to what Minhyun said.

Sungwoon turned his head to him. "Get the fucking out before I throw this remote to you."

He just laughed. "Thanks, hyung." he said to Minhyun.

Daniel went upstairs and saw the kids playing with the console they bought. Jisung was seriously playing between all of them leaving him no space beside the older. He didn't mind though, he also like watching the older with his adorable antics with the kids. And he's really funny when playing video games.

"What are you playing?" he asked.

"Mario Kart." the rest answered.

"Jisung hyung! Bump Jisung hyung!" Jinyoung shouted laughing.

"Yah!"

"Jisung hyung, what are you doing?" Daehwi asked.

"On your side!"

"Hyung! You even suck at driving on a game!" Jaehwan laughed.

Jisung ignored them and continued playing with his body swinging around at the same time. Then he shouted loudly when his car slipped. "Who put that banana peel on the road?"

The kids just laugh at him and cheered when their group won.

"Aah, I'm tired." Jisung said giving Jihoon his controller. He made his way to the kitchen not seeing Daniel standing just behind them.

With the youngers' loud bickering on what character to use, Daniel followed Jisung and poking his side making the older startled.

"Yah!" he said wiping his lips from the spilled water.

Daniel giggled and took the cup from his hand and put it in the sink. He wrapped his arms on Jisung's waist while the older automatically cups his face and gave him a quick kiss. Daniel didn't even feel if their lips touched.

"One more." Daniel whispered.

Jisung discreetly glaced at the kids and shook his head to Daniel.

"Hyung," he pouts.

"Before you go."

Daniel groaned. He can't wait that long. He looked at the kids who are loudly playing and gestured Jisung they should go to his room.

The older rolled his eyes and giggled. "No way, sir."

"Why?"

"Because it's a shared room."

Daniel gave Jisung a smirk. "Hyung, what are you thinking? We'll just cuddle."

Jisung scoffs, unbelieving what Daniel just said. "Cuddle?" he asked. "Kang Daniel, you never settle for a _cuddle_."

He went silent. Daniel thought hard but he never thought of a day he settled for a cuddle. "I did."

The older stared at him. "When you fell asleep on me because you're too tired to do shit?" Jisung sighed. "Not even counted, Daniel."

Daniel laughed and gave the unguarded Jisung a short kiss. Longer than their kiss earlier.

"Hyuuung!! It's your turn!" Jaehwan shouted. Jisung giggled with Daniel's sulky face when they pulled away from their kiss.

"Yah! Kim Jaehwan!!!" he shouted.

Jaehwan turned to them. "What? What did I do?"

Daniel sighed in frustration. Jaehwan _might_ pick up what his sigh mean without going in to details.

"Jihoon said to call Jisung hyung." Jaehwan said explaining. "What the heck?" he reacted when Daniel gave Jisung another peck on the lips with now Jaehwan looking at them.

Jisung just hit Daniel's shoulder but smiling.

"Stop spoiling Daniel," Jaehwan complained.

The older laughed. "I'm the one who's spoiled."

"He is." the kids agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave you comments and suggestions down below!


	10. New Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new season of reality show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sitting on my notes for quite some time now.
> 
> Here it is!

Before they go upstairs, their manager made them put on their lapel mics. Two weeks ago, they were advised that they're doing another reality show this season. They almost forgot about it but today they surprised with the microphones. On first day, there are no staffs inside the house, it'll be just them and the cameras.

The maknae's were giving each other look as the hyungs were silently putting their microphones.

Guanlin, the first one who broke the silence, giggled while he was fixing his lapel. "So we won't see touchy touchy hyungies for a month?"

"No more surprises in the kitchen." Jinyoung said teasing.

Daehwi laughed. "I was so surprised that day. I woke up and someone was making out on our kitchen."

"So that's why you're going upstairs with your going to the gym excuse." Jisung teased the guy beside him while he help Jaehwan fix his microphone.

"Hyung, you're not the one to say that—"

Jisung pinched Jaehwan's chest making the latter yelp. "Yah, Kim Jaehwan, I'm helping you with your lapel."

"I'm finally free from every lovebirds I see whenever I open my eyes." Sungwoon said nodding to himself.

"Are we required from socializing?" Woojin asked in the middle of the chaos.

"You are," Seongwu said. "Or they won't see much our unit. It's just you and Woojin sitting in the dark the whole five minutes without moving. Like this." He copied how he usually see them playing with their computers.

"He's like that because he was caught redhanded." Daehwi said.

"Hyung, that's what we call space so you can have smoochie smoochie time with this other hyung here."

"Who's gonna tell Daniel that this starts today?" Minhyun asked ignoring the kids.

"He'll be back at midnight so he's probably sleep after eating." Jisung said after fixing himself.

They all went upstairs and excitely greeted every camera they came across to. Especially Park Woojin who got his own camera. The kid went downstairs after greeting every camera on their unit.

"Huh? Our unit have more camera." he said.

"Of course, Mr. Kang Center is in your unit so they probably like watching him sleep all day."

Minhyun went out from Jisung's room. "The camera on Jisung hyung's room isnt working so we turned it off."

"Did you tell them?" Sungwoon asked.

"They said they would fix it tomorrow. They're letting us rest for the night."

"There's no camera on hyung's room?" Woojin asked.

Minhyun shook his head.

"Should I leave my cam there?" He didn't bother waiting for their answer but instead he went to Jisung's room. "Hyung," he called the older who was lying on his bed giggling on his phone.

"Hmmm?"

"I heard you don't have a camera."

Jisung looked at him over his phone. "Yeah. It was broken."

"I'll leave this one here." he said and put the camera on the desk. "Oh you have a new bed?" Woojin asked the older seeing the bed on the room.

"I thought I told everyone. I bought it last week. Yah! Don't—"

It's too late to shout at Woojin because he already jumped on the bed.

"Oooh. Why didn't you bought a king size? You _need_ it."

"Then, Jaehwan will sleep here instead of his room."

"What me?" Jaehwan asked, now standing on Jisung's door.

Both Jisung and Woojin shrugged but looked at Jaehwan who's holding a pillow. "Hyung-a, let me sleep here..." he whined crawling on Jisung's bed.

"Hyung! Jaehwan hyung! I can't breathe!" Woojin said strangled from Jaehwan's limbs.

They were in the middle of pushing Jaehwan away when they heard someone shouted.

"Aaah really, Lai Guanlin!"

The three of them stopped from moving and listened to the commotion outside.

"Again! Again! Again!"

Jisung was the first one who got up followed by Woojin. They peeked outside and just saw Minhyun silently sitting on the couch.

"What happened?" Jisung asked him.

"Usual." he answered while he just watch the two argue on the kitchen.

"Ah, Guanlin-a, stop putting things on top of the cardboard." Sungwoon said in a loud voice. He wasn't mad, he sounded like one, but he was just loud. "You think it's fun looking at this hyung who can't reach a pack of ramyun?"

They all went back to their room when Sungwoon stopped nagging and finally reached the thing he needed.

 

 

  
Daniel was surprised when his manager gave him a lapel microphone.

"Why?"

"They didn't tell you?" He shook his head. "We're starting a new season."

Daniel immediately smiled. "Oh? Really? How about the others?"

"They started early." he said. "Go rest."

"Okay. Thanks." Daniel bowed after fixing his mic. "Good work today, hyung."

He went to their unit and checked every camera he spotted. "Hello, I'm Kang Daniel," he greeted, whispering to the camera in front of their television.

"You're here?"

"Woah, you surprised me!" Daniel said and turned to Woojin who's holding a glass of water.

The kid just stared at him.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

Woojin just smirked and went inside the room. Daniel shrugged and entered the room he was sharing with Seongwu. Saw the latter was sleeping on his bed again. He let the older sleep for a while on his bed. He silently took some clothes and went outside to wash up.

"Hyung, go to your bed." he said waking up Seongwu when he came back.

Seongwu stretched a bit before opening his eyes. "You're here?"

"Yeah," he answered taking his pouch.

Seongwu stared into space for a while before finally sitting up. He sighed before climbing up to his bed.

"Rest well. You have to MC tomorrow, right?"

Seongwu just hummed as an answer before tucking himself under his covers when he noticed something. "Hey, where are you going?"

Daniel stopped his tracks before their door and grinned to Seongwu. "Good night, hyung." he said before opening the door behind him.

It's only past 12 so probably there are people who are still awake downstairs. He punched the code and welcomed by a dark unit with whining hyungs.

"Ah... Niel-a. Why did you enter on a wrong timing." Sungwoon complained holding a remote.

Minhyun laughed beside him. "I'm preparing myself to shout but I heard the door."

Daniel just smiled at them. "What are you watching?"

"A horror film. Guanlin doesn't want to hear it so we lowered down the volume." they explained. "Now, shoo! We're watching."

"They're telling me to go away." Daniel said to the camera near them.

"We're not the reason why you came here anyway!" both shouted in sync.

Daniel laughed and went to Jaehwan's room. It was locked. He won't go to the latter's room but he was just making sure he was there. Sometimes Jaehwan sleeps on Jisung's room.

"Jaehwan's room was locked, though?" he asked the guys watching the horror movie and both gave him a sour look for interrupting their movie time with _dumb_ questions.

"Just play at Jisung hyung's room."

Daniel went to Jisung's room and found out the older was already sleeping. He put his pouch on the desk and took the camera on top of it.

"Hello, Good night." he whispered to the camera before turning it off.

Giggling, he slip under Jisung's covers. He's glad that the older bought a new bed. They haven't tried sleeping on it together since he's busy with his schedules. He wanted to buy a larger one but Jisung insists that he will pay and it won't fit in the room if it's big so they settled for a double.

Daniel smiled as the older snuggled to him unconsciously. Minutes later, he finally opened his eyes. "You have your mic on."

 _Oh right_. he thought. He forgot to put it down but it was turned off. Daniel took it off and put it above their head. He was about to give Jisung a kiss when the older blocks his lips with his hand.

"Woojinie left his camera on the desk, open." he whispered.

He thought Jisung looks adorable worrying right now and let out a giggle. "Let them edit it out." he said taking away Jisung's hand from his mouth and attacking him with a kiss.

It was fun without telling Jisung that the camera was off because he can't shout at him.

"Yah! Kang Dan—"

His low voice was muffled by another kiss, but deeper this time. "Let the PD watch." he whispered in between kisses.

"Wow, I didn't know you have that kink Niel-a." Jisung said and peeked over Daniel's shoulders, he saw that the camera was already off. He already have a hunch since Daniel wouldn't that be bold kissing him.

"Hyung! You're no fun!" Daniel laughed and rolled on top of Jisung. The older pushed him slightly banging himself on the wall. Changing their positions.

"How did you know Woojin left his cam?"

"He texted me." Daniel said and put up his phone. His phone lit up and showed he got a new message. "It's Jaehwan." he said frowning from the light coming from his phone and squints his eyes as he reads the message.

'It's almost 1am. stop flirting and go to sleep kang daniel please.'

"Go to sleep, Kang Daniel, please." Jisung whispered to him giggling and gave him a kiss.

"I should enjoy this now. We have cameras all over our dorms." Daniel said and started peppering kisses on Jisung's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments and suggestions down below! *kisses*


	11. Squabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Jisung on a mini argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on W*nna Tr*vel episode. That! That!

 

 

 

Jaehwan and Sungwoon looked at each other after hearing a loud thud. Sungwoon hurriedly chew his food and paused a bit to listen to their surroundings.

 

Jaehwan nervously gulped his food down and leaned to Sungwoon. "What are they doing?" he whispered.

 

He hushed Jaehwan. "I can't hear them." he said whispering back.

 

Daniel is currently inside Jisung's room that's why Jaehwan left his room to sit with Sungwoon. They decided to order food after watching a movie. Still no signs of Daniel leaving the room.

 

"They sounded like arguing." Sungwoon said in his full concentration on listening to the muffled conversation behind the door.

 

"No! I didn't agree with this!" Daniel shouted as he walked out from Jisung's room.

 

Sungwoon and Jaehwan startled and both turned their heads away from the couple while they continue eating silently. Sungwoon discreetly texted Minhyun.

 

_'You're missing a whole drama right now. Go on, have a date with ㅇㅅㅇ.'_

 

Jisung followed Daniel outside. "I never asked you to agree with it. I was informing you." the older said calmly and just stood in front of Daniel.

 

The younger looked hurt with what Jisung said and just stared at the older after brushed his hair, irritated.

 

"Niel-a, please understand, huh?"

 

Daniel didn't answer.

 

"Niel," Jisung called his grumpy boyfriend. "Daniel..."

 

They haven't seen each other for a week because of his uni and Daniel with a lot of things. And now they're arguing. Jisung was on the verge on doing _aegyo_ to lessen the tension and  probably make Daniel laugh when he noticed Sungwoon and Jaehwan's back. He just sighed and left Daniel on the couch dejected as he went back to his room.

 

Both Jaehwan and Sungwoon looked at each other.

 

"Daniel, did you ate?" Jaehwan asked Daniel who had his back on the couch.

 

He turned around, looked at them and sighed. "Am I wrong this time?" he asked them not answering the question.

 

"We don't know what are you two arguing about so we don't know the answer to  that question." Sungwoon said eating the last piece of meat on his meal. "Thanks for the food."

 

Jaehwan finished eating and silently cleaned the table. Sungwoon sat beside Daniel who was still pouting while staring at Jisung's door. He slightly bumped the younger to ask what happened but Daniel just sighed. Minutes passed and Jaehwan sat beside them but no one talked.

 

"Daniel!" Jisung called from his room.

 

"Oh?" a still pouting Daniel answered but stood up from his seat. He went straight to Jisung's room with heavy steps.

 

"Want to eat?" they heard Jisung before Daniel close the door.

 

Jaehwan looked at Sungwoon and he have a lot of questions he wanted to ask but seems like both of them doesn't have answers. Seongwu and Minhyun came after some time.

 

"What happened?" Minhyun asked as he put down his duffle bag on the floor.

 

"We don't know." Jaehwan said.

 

"They started arguing for some reason and they're haven't left the room since he called Daniel in." Sungwoon said pointing at the door.

 

"Not the usual?" Seongwu asked.

 

Two men nod. It's been a while since the two fought and very seldom that it's Daniel who snap. They all turned when Jisung's door opened.

 

"Aren't you going to eat?" Jisung asked holding a phone in one hand and Daniel's hand on the other.

 

"We just ate." the four of them answered.

 

"Where are you going?" Seongwu asked the two since Jisung was wearing Daniel's cap.

 

"We're picking up the food we ordered downstairs." Jisung said smiling.

 

They came back but Daniel's still not in a good mood but helping Jisung with the food they bought.

 

"Join us eat." he said and sat down giving Daniel most of the plates.

 

They've joined them eat. Jisung ordered a lot and everything looks good. 

 

They were in the middle of eating when Daniel spoke. "Oh, this is good. Try this." he said while he put food on Jisung's mouth. The older obliged and just ate the food. Daniel looked surprise with what he did but just shook his head and continued eating afterwards.

 

"It is." Jisung said with the exaggerated look on his face after chewing making Daniel giggle.

 

"You think, I'll allow you if you bribe me with food, Jisung-ssi?" he asked the older.

 

"Yes." Jisung answered confidently. "Thank you for noticing the bribe."

 

Seems like no one wanted to ask, Sungwoon decided to open his mouth. He's tired of guessing what was the conversation is about since these two are always in their own world. "What are you even arguing about?"

 

Jisung chewed and gulped his food waving his hand in the air. "We're not arguing."

 

"We were, hyung." Daniel said. Jisung just whispered _'okay'_ and went back on eating. "This hyung, wanted to see his ex."

 

"Not my _ex_. A friend." he corrected.

 

"Oh, cut the story short, Daniel don't let him because he's a jelly jelly bean." Seongwu teased.

 

"Jisung hyung gave him a ring."

 

Jisung almost choked on his food and immediately grabs the soda near him.

 

"Oh." the four of them said and gave each other a surprised look.

 

"I did gave him a ring." Jisung confirms receiving a louder _'oh'_ from them. "But he's not my ex."

 

"Yeah, sure." Daniel nonchalantly answered as he wipes the sauce on the corner of Jisung's mouth then licked his finger clean after.

 

"Are you really arguing?" 

 

"Not anymore." Jisung said after thanking the younger. He shoved some _gimbap_ on Daniel's mouth and the latter gave him a thumbs up. Everyone watched him took the grain of rice from Daniel's lip and it immediately went on Jisung's mouth.

 

"Leave us the food and get a room." Jaehwan said disgusted with the couple's blantant display of affection.

 

"Now is the time for make up sex."

 

"Lock yourself up. Don't make a lot of noise."

 

"Don't worry about the kids. We can handle them. We won't let them near the door."

 

"Your nasty mouths!" Jisung shouted at them.

 

"Should we?" Daniel asked the hyungs.

 

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guy Jisung will meet on this chapter is YW. If you know these initials, then you're qualified for a veteran's discount.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm still on my mini-hiatus but you probably see me tweet. That's the only thing I can do on my phone.
> 
> Please drop your comments and suggestions down below!


	12. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .unbetaed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! so... here's another ficlet.

Daniel opened his eyes and saw a ceiling. _I'm not in our room_. he thought. His hand reached out for his phone to see what time is it when the room door opened.

"Hyung?" a voice called. Daniel squints looking at the person who opened the door. It was Jaehwan. He didn't bother paying attention to Daniel and invite himself in the older's room and nochalantly opened the closet.

"What?" Daniel asked in a rough voice, obvious that he just woke up. Jaehwan just glanced at him before he continues rummaging through the closet. Jaehwan was startled when the door swung open.

"Yah, Kim Jaehwan!" Jisung shouted from the door. "Stop borrowing my stuff from the closet."

"Just lend me this one. I haven't done my laundry yet." Jaehwan said lifting up a pair of socks.

"Then do your laundry!" Jisung sighed before entering the room. "Ah, Jaehwan, really." the older said arranging his things back in the closet and Jaehwan vanished in a minute before shouting his thanks and closing the door.

Jisung finished arranging the closet silently and sat on the edge of his bed sighing not realizing Daniel is in the room and was watching him bicker with Jaehwan earlier. An arm snaked on the older's waist dragging him back to bed. He was surprised at first but he realized he left Daniel sleeping on his bed.

"Just woke up?" he asked the younger after lying down beside him. Daniel hummed with a smile on his face. Jisung stared at his face before resting his hand on Daniel's cheek brushing his thumb on the latter's face. "Then, how do you managed to still look handsome?"

Daniel chuckled. "Hyung! Stop teasing me."

"Did you sleep well?" Jisung asked ignoring his embarrassed remark.

"Yeah, thanks to you." he said before closing in their distance to gave the older a kiss. The kiss tastes like mint making Daniel giggle to himself. "I haven't brush my teeth." he said after the kiss.

Jisung pouts. "Who cares about that?" he said and gave him another kiss.

The older ended the kiss and sat up with a messy hair when Daniel noticed Jisung was wearing his shirt.

"Hyung, that's my shirt." he said slightly tugging the hem of the shirt to emphasize his point.

Jisung looked down to the shirt he's wearing before pouting to Daniel. "This is yours? It's in my closet. I thought it's mine since it's a bit small."

Daniel smiled naughtily. "That's a lie, right?" This hyung treasures fan gifts the most and remember things he bought. And even if Daniel's shirt would be a little bit smaller than his baggy style from last year, they have different taste in clothes.

Jisung put up a straight face while he stared down at Daniel but breaks out a laugh after a minute. "But it looks good on me, right?"

Daniel sat up and gestured the older to sit on his lap. And he did. Facing him. "Is wearing my shirt a kink now?" he asked seductively.

"Yours." Jisung replied before leaning down and kiss him playfully on the lips.

"Huh?"

The older chuckled. "It's your kink, Daniel." he whispered before pushing down his weight on the younger's lap.

"Hyung! It's early in the morning!" Someone shouted from the outside, Sungwoon's loud voice. "Do that, if you're doing it, yes probably you're doing it. Do it at night. For fucks sake. Stop fucking."

Daniel groaned frustrated and Jisung just laughed at him. "We're not!" Jisung shouted back at Sungwoon.

"Hallelujah!"

Daniel and Jisung were acting like a newlywed today than they're usually are. Making the other's, maybe a little little bit uncomfortable, since they're not this clingy with each other usually. They're not talking or bickering like any other day. But this silent attack of sweetness is bothering everyone at the dorm.

"Niel? Woojinie's asking if you're not gonna drink with them today." Seongwu asked the younger who was busily feeding Jisung grapes while they're sitting beside each other.

"Maybe later." Daniel answered shortly.

Seongwu went beside Jaehwan. "What is happening?"

Jaehwan glanced at the yucky couple before answering Seongwu. "They missed each other."

Seongwu was baffled. "How? They're together since yesterday, right?" he asked. Daniel even slept on the older's room last night.

"Honeymoon phase."

Seongwu doesn't know what to ask anymore. Jaehwan just look a little bothered about it and could still watch television. "Where's everyone?" he asked.

As if it was a cue, Guanlin went out of his room holding his phone an a charger. The kid went to the kitchen, passed by the couple, unbothered. The kid even asked the two for food.

"We bought you sushi." Jisung said before standing up to get the paper bag giving it to the younger.

"Oh yeah!" the maknae said with his gummy smile. "Thank you, hyung! I love you."

Sungwoon went out of their room and sat down with Jaehwan. "Soccer. Soccer." he said and Jaehwan beside him turned the channel to sports.

"Who's winning?"

"Jaehwanie, we just changed the channel. Stop asking me. Ask google."

Guanlin sat with his hyungs also told them they can eat the sushi with him. But the hyungs were kind enough to let the maknae eat his sushi alone. Since it's his favorite food.

"Yah, Kim Jaehwan, did you do your laundry?" Jisung asked before he stood in front of Daniel and the younger automatically wrap his arms around his waist, making him sit on his lap.

"Hyung, you're heavy." The older just ignored him. Daniel bit Jisung's back gaining a loud yelp in pain.

At the same time, Minhyun stepped out of their room and immediately smiled when he saw Seongwu sitting with the rest.

Sungwoon rolled his eyes. "Can we stop being gay for a day?" he shouted out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phone still broken. joined h/s fest. and hoping I could update Wait a Minute soon. <3 I hope you enjoyed this fic. It's very random since I'm at loss on what to write (reality)
> 
> Please do drop some comments/ suggestions and and and some love.


	13. Be Discreet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, mom was asking if you're going out with someone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a great suggestion from Catchthesky

 

 

 

The group went back to their dorms from a schedule. Everyone was tired and was sleeping on car before they reached the apartment. Jisung flopped his body on the couch as he feels heavy from tiredness.

"I'll use the shower first!" Sungwoon announced and with his fast movement, he was already by the bathroom door.

"Oh," most of them answered but Jisung stood up from the couch and everyone just watch him walk away. He feels tired from sleeping on the car.

"I'll just wait in my room. Call me if it's my turn." he said before heading to his room. As soon as his back touches his bed, he immediately drift off to sleep.

Jisung was woken up with a series of _katalk_ from his phone. He fell asleep holding on to it and just lift his one hand to see who's messaging him. He squints as the light from his phone hits his eyes before he sleepily unlocks the device. It was his sister. She was asking him if she can do a videocall with him. He was about to type his reply when he realized he can't move his right arm. He knotted his forehead and uses his phone to see who is lying beside him.

The man beside him groaned as the light coming from Jisung's phone hits his eyes. He snuggled more to the older and hid his eyes on Jisung's pits before going back to sleep. Jisung just opened his night light, their position is impossible for him to turn the lights on his room, before videocalling his sister.

"Oppa! Did I wake you up?" her perky voice filled the room. He can't find his pods near.

Jisung yawned big before answering. He sister commented he should stop the yawning because he looks ugly on screen. "Obviously. What's up?" he said ignoring her comment.

She giggled first before answering. Then laughed. Then giggled again like a maniac. "You know... I'm out with mom on vacation, right?"

Jisung knows. They always take their mom on a vacation but now, Jisung can't go with them since his schedule was packed. "Yeah. Bring me food when you get back. I like everything."

"Not thaaat!" Jisung didn't speak. "You know, mom was asking if you're going out with someone." she said after clearing her throat. Her gaze was both on the phone and to something or someone in front of her. "She already asked dad and he said he doesn't know but you know dad can't really lie—"

"I'm going out with someone, mom. Stop hiding behind the camera. I can't see your beautiful face." His mom laughed before she walked behind his sister. "Are you enjoying your vacation?"

"You brat! Stop dodging the conversation. Are you going out with the person you always talk about lately?" His mom paused to think a bit. "Jaehwanie?"

Jisung yelp in pain when the person beside him angrily bit the side of his chest. "Mom! You already met him a long time ago."

"Long time ago... Was it Yeonwoo? That kid was nice—" His sister was laughing hysterically with Jisung shouting in pain and their mom teasing him. Their mom already have a hunch about it but when she asked her husband, he had the audicy to lie to her so she's teasing their son. Her daughter recommends that she should ask Jisung herself so they can talk too.

"Yah! It hurts, choding!" Jisung shouted at the person beside him. "Mom, please stop guessing it wrong. I'm in pain."

His mom laughed. "Please take care of my son, he's a bit hard headed but he's kind."

Jisung was listening to his mother's words when he realized something. "Mom, you just said the same thing with his mom."

"He's also a crybaby." his mom added.

"Mom!"

"I know mom, thank you!" Daniel shouted happily and Jisung turned his cam on his boyfriend. The latter just wave to his mom.

"Seems like we disturbed your sleep. I'm gonna have a talk with your dad, take a good rest."

"Thank you, mom. Enjoy your vacation."

They ended the call with lots of teasing from his sister and reminders on what he wanted from the country they're in.

"Niel-a," he called the younger when the call ended. Daniel hummed as a reply before going back on snuggling with him. "When did you have a talk with my dad?"

"Hmmm..."

"Hey,"

He giggled. "I forgot." Jisung didn't bother on asking him again. If his father already knows, he might as well tell it himself. He can't tell him via call as he might burst into crying so Jisung decided to send him a text message for now. He grabbed his phone but he found a message from his dad.

He burst into laughter upon reading his message.

' _You're not discreet enough_.'

Daniel asked why he was laughing and Jisung showed him his phone. The younger took his phone under the pillow to see if someone messaged him and he receive the same message from Jisung's father. His was rather a longer message. But Jisung shouldn't know. It's an oath between him and dad.

The door of his room swung open. "Hyung! Let's take shower together!" Jaehwan shouted from the door. "Oh, you're here?" he said when he saw Daniel.

Daniel glared at Jaehwan while Jisung sat up from his bed and prepare to take a shower.

"What?" Jaehwan asked. "I can't even make a joke on this house?"

Jisung ignored the both of them and made his way to the bathroom. They're always like that. They got used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed how it turned out.
> 
>  
> 
> Drop your comments, suggestions and engri reacts down below!


	14. Post Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind the slightly opened door of a shared room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because i'm thristy for a content :)
> 
> .unbetaed.

 

 

"Ah-! Kang— Dan— ieeeel!!!"

The guys on the upper floor startled, looked back on their Daniel hyung's slightly opened door, before looking at each other with disgusted expression on their faces.

Everyone just came back from their Chuseok vacation. And there was Daehwi, Jinyoung and Jihoon in front of the television watching variety show while slurping some ramen and eating chicken when Seongwu and Woojin were with Minhyun taking a night stroll outside. Daniel just came back from Busan and Jisung went upstairs to check on everyone— just Daniel, and brought some chicken.

"Lee Daehwi, close their door." Jihoon commanded as he bite on his third chicken leg.

The youngest just gave him a side eye glance and didn't moved an inch beside Jinyoung. "They won't dare doing _that_ on that room." he said in between chewing his noodles not even minding his manners in front of this hyung. The two guys looked at him like asking how the fuck did he know. Daehwi rolled his eyes. "Jisung hyung is a level headed—"

"Don't— Daniel stop! It's hurts!"

Jihoon and Jinyoung winced at Jisung's voice while Daehwi just shook his head and continued what he was saying. "As I was saying, he's a level headed man. He won't even do _that_ in a room where Seongwu hyung also sleeps in."

" _That_." Jinyoung parroted how Daehwi stressed the word, snorting, almost spitting the ramen soup in his mouth.

It was followed by a loud groans and screams from Jisung and Jihoon can't take the screaming anymore. He decided to stand up and peek inside the room. He saw Jisung sitting on the floor, Daniel sitting opposite to him and forcefully pulling the older's hand.

"No more! I'll die. Stop!!" Jisung shouted groaning and Daniel just giggle before commenting that Jisung was too loud. "Because I said I'll do it alone and you kept on— aaah!"

They were stretching. They doesn't sound like one, but they were just stretching. Jihoon sighed in relief and silently walked back to his spot earlier upon seeing the situation himself. Daehwi just gave him a sneer, silently telling him ' _told you so_ ' he just rolled his eyes at the younger.

The couple in the room gradually lowered down their flirting— stretching and the kids finally watched their variety show in peace without getting distracted. Seongwu and Woojin came back a little bit later, still with Minhyun, with another set of food on their hands.

"Did you eat?" Seongwu asked them before noticing the ramen cups in front of them.

Jinyoung nodded while Minhyun was messing with his hair. "Yeah, Jisung hyung brought us chicken."

Seongwu knotted his forehead and looked back to the room he's occupying with Daniel. "Hyung? He's still here?" The kids nodded and Seongwu have a bad feeling about this. Those two were never this quiet when Jisung is in that room.

Before Seongwu could react, Woojin already pushed the slightly open door, and the couple who was cuddling on the bed wasn't startled at all.

Jisung who was positioned on the edge of the bed, back on the door, turned his head to Woojin squinting his eyes then went back on cuddling Daniel. Woojin just gave Daniel a disgusted look when the older lift his head a bit to see who was the person interrupting his cuddle time.

"Door!" Daniel shouted when Woojin turned his back and marched his way to the kitchen. He looked at the open door with a furrowed brows with Jisung giggling on his face.

"You look like a monkey..." Jisung whispered to him while brushing the crease on his forehead.

The ended up cuddling after Jisung realized Daniel was just playing with him when the latter suggested he should show him the stretches he learned from his sister during the holiday.

He scrunched his face a little more and Jisung broke into his cute giggles. "Hyung, what did you even eat?" he said teasing the older, sniffing slightly, before lying back on the bed.

"Take a guess." Jisung said not offended with the remark and blew air on his face.

"Squid." he guessed even though he smelled mint.

Jisung rolled his eyes at him. "Try harder, Daniel. That was from yesterday."

Daniel giggled before pulling him closer for a short kiss. "That's nasty." he whispered.

"What did you eat— yah!" The older pulled Daniel's snaking arm back to his waists before it goes dangerously to the younger's favorite part of Jisung's body.

"Guess?" he said copying Jisung and blew air on the older's face. The latter boldly grabbed his face, opening his mouth, rather forcefully, and plunge his tongue inside Daniel's mouth. It went past to his teeth and brushing lightly on the walls of his cheek then to his tongue. Daniel was so surprised with the sudden deep kiss and couldn't react at first but when he started responding, Jisung already retreated and was licking his own lips with his brows furrowed like he's thinking.

"Yah! Yoon Jisung!" Daniel protested.

"You said you're cutting your sugar intake, so why you tasted like jellies?" Daniel pouts when the older just ignored him and put his hand on the lump on his behind, luckily, this time the older didn't bother stopping him. "And you tasted like coffee." he said after giving Daniel another surprise peck on the lips. He was about to kiss back but there's someone's knocking on their already opened door. It was Seongwu.

"Can you stop harassing Jisung hyung? Jihoon was already crying outside." he said with a deadpanned voice. "He said, stop snatching Jisung hyung's _purity_."

Jisung snorted hard.

"My purity was the one that was being snatched here!"

"No will believe you especially when your hands are on his butt." Daniel didn't bother taking his hands off. Seongwu shook his head. "This is the story of, the boy who cried wolf." he said dramatically before exiting and shouted ' _the food is gonna get cold_ '.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this mess.
> 
> Leave your comments and suggestions down below!


	15. Day by Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin caught Daniel watching _someone's_ fancam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from @/maisung27 tweet!

 

 

Woojin stretched his arms popping his joints in the process as he turn off his laptop. Jihoon was busy punching his arm, happy that they won the game, his punches hurts but Woojin's rumbling stomach was bothering him more.

"Did they ordered food?" Jihoon asked while stretching his body on the chair, finally stopped punching him.

It was one of their rarest day offs and everyone decided to stay at the dorms. Even Jinyoung stayed this time than going back to his parent's house.

They both exited their room to look for possible leftovers but there's nothing. Also, there's no one in sight. Woojin silently opened Daehwi and Jinyoung's room to ask if they have eaten but there's no one in there too.

"Where are they?" Jihoon asked.

Woojin rolled his eyes. He wanted to say that they both came from the same room so why bother asking that question but he's too hungry to retort on this idiot's question. "Seongwu hyung peeked earlier to say he'll go downstairs." Jihoon was way too focused on the game earlier and didn't realized someone opened the door. Woojin didn't bother checking their hyungs' room because knowing those two, they'll be already downstairs hanging out with everyone.

"Let's go downstairs too." Jihoon suggested but Woojin let him go first since he forgot his phone inside their messy room. He can't find it earlier so he kinda gave up on looking for it.

He found his phone on the side of their bunked bed, slightly hanging for its dear life. He didn't bother finding Jihoon's since his phone was attached to his body.

Woojin was about to close their room door when he heard someone was humming. He's ready to run for his life because he thought it was a ghost but the tune was familiar.

It was _Day by Day_.

The humming was coming from the hyungs' room. But Seongwu hyung already said he'll be downstairs... so the person who's left was...

"Daniel hyung," Woojin called as he saw Daniel curled on his bed, back facing the door, humming _Day by Day_.

"Eeey..." he heard him muttered followed by a giggle then, thumps his feet on the bed excitedly.

Initially, Woojin thought Daniel just had his playlist shuffled with the song but as he got closer to the older, he saw him clicking videos from a site then hummed again the same tune.

Woojin crouched down behind Daniel, peeking on what he was watching and... he can't believe what his eyes were seeing. He wanted to blame how hungry he is that he was hallucinating or something but. this. is. reality.

That Kang Daniel, thousand of girls screaming over him every time he dances on stage, was watching a fancam of Jisung hyung. A Day by Day fancam of Yoon Jisung.

Woojin watched his mop head hyung for a while as the older taps the side of his phone humming along with the song with constant ' _eeeys_ ' and low chuckles when the video he's watching was on the killing parts of the choreo. Those choker pulling, sexy drop and the floor dance.

"You know, you can ask him to dance it for you." Woojin can't helped himself but to comment.

Daniel shouted out loud before he immediately sat up, bumping his head on the upper bunk. "Scarin' me!" he shouted in satoori before groaning in pain.

"Jisung hyung was just downstairs and you're here watching to his fancam—" Woojin grinned sheepishly. This is a whole scoop. They were all bored and this is what they exactly needed.

Daniel doesn't know what does that smile means but he knows it won't do him any good.

"Hyuuuung!!!!" Woojin shouted before running out of the room.

"Yah! Park Woojin shut y'er mouth!" Daniel shouted before he frantically stood up but bumped his head _again_ on the bunk bed. He can hear Woojin screaming wildly outside and Daniel tried his hardest to catch him.

Woojin immediately rode the lift, thank god, or else he'll collapse, because of hunger if he use the stairs, before he spread the _good_ news. He's so hungry. The elevator finally opened on the 9th floor and Woojin dashed to the other unit and punched their code hurriedly.

As the lock beeps and clicks indicating the door was open, he heard Daniel shouted his name from the fire exit before the door swung open and there's the older breathing heavily from running down the stairs.

Woojin laughed pitchy as he can before going inside and everyone was looking at him with a weirded expression on their faces.

"What?"

"What happened?"

"You look hideous."

Woojin didn't answer any of them and ran to Sungwoon and hide himself behind the older, like it actually helps. "Daniel hyung... was running... after me." he said in between his gasps.

"Why? What happened?"

"Daniel hyung..."

"Park Woojin!" Daniel screamed from the door, marched inside before pulling Woojin away from Sungwoon and covers his mouth.

"I caught him watching Day by Day..." He said in between pushing away Daniel's hand. "fancam... of Jisung hyung!"

There was silence. Then, Jihoon was the first one who spits his noodles. Sungwoon was thankful he wasn't drinking his soda and be like Jaehwan who was crying and laughing after the soda came out from his nose. Daniel defeatedly flopped himself beside Jinyoung and groaned in embarrassment while the other hyungs started teasing him.

"Aaah... So hungry." Woojin said before getting food. He's already eating while watching everyone tease Daniel when he remembered something. "Where's Jisung hyung?" he asked Jaehwan when the older got a water bottle just behind him.

"Hyung?" He looked at the closed door first before sitting beside Woojin. "He said he'll be studying but when I barged into his room earlier, he was watching Daniel's solo dance fancam. Like," He draw couple of squares in the air. "multi-videos for someone who have pretty bad eyesight."

"They're really boyfriends, huh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Drop your comments, suggestions and engri reacts below! *kisses*


	16. Niel-moyed vs Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he can's possibly jealous over a dog?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!

 

 

Sungwoon got out of the shower and saw a familiar figure on the couch. He tapped Minhyun's shoulder to catch his attention from the book he's reading.

"Why he's here? Jisung hyung went upstairs, right?" Minhyun shrugged because he asked the same question on Daniel earlier but the latter just flopped himself on the couch and sulkily took a nap. He just woke up but his mood didn't changed a bit.

His attention turned to Guanlin, who was happily chatting with Daehwi, who just entered their unit. They're the guys who came from the upper floor so they may have known the answer.

"Why?" he asked pointing at sulking Daniel. Daehwi looked at his hyung and giggled silently.

"Ah... Jisung hyung is still upstairs." Daehwi answered vaguely before they excuse themselves to Guanlin's room.

"Jisung hyung is upstairs, Daniel." Sungwoon said in a loud voice. He just heard a ' _hmp_ ' from the younger.

 

 

_About an hour ago..._

Daniel woke up from his sleep upon hearing a familiar voice outside the room. According to his phone, he only slept for three hours. He knotted his forehead doubting if he's hearing things because of lack of sleep. He turned to his side facing the door and he's not hearing things. He can hear Yoon Jisung's high pitch voice from outside the door.

"He's not coming in?" he ask himself.

Daniel closes his eyes but he didn't go back to sleep. He was waiting for Jisung to enter the room but he never did. He pulled up his phone. It's been ten minutes since he woke up.

"What is he doing?" Jisung's voice was muffled from the outside and he's sure that it was his hyung's voice.

Daniel decided to go out of his room to look for the owner of the voice. There he saw Jisung on the floor crouching while making cute sounds.

"Max! Max!" the older shouts the name of Jihoon's dog while waving a dog toy on his hand. The two months old black schnauzer wiggle its cute little tail as it ran towards Jisung. "Cute, cute Max! Hnngh! So cute."

"Hyung," he called.

" _Eung_?" Jisung turned and saw him standing just behind him. "Oh hi. You just woke up?" he asked before carrying Max peppering kisses to the dog.

Daniel bob his head before patting Max's head. Max is cute alright. Cute animals didn't do anything wrong. Jisung just adores animals so much he doesn't even notice his own boyfriend.

"Oh, right! Jihoon-a! Did you feed Max? It's past his meal time already!"

Jihoon, holding a bowl of cereal on one hand, looked up at the clock on the wall. "Feed Max, please." he said before going back to eating. "Thank you!"

Jisung looked at the kid, judging his parenting. "You'll scoop his poop after."

"Okay!"

Daniel just watch the whole thing happen in front of him and the fact that Jisung just spared him a glance. But at least he spared him one.

"Excuse me," Jisung said because he was standing before Max's food storage and he's blocking the way.

"Kiss."

Jisung scrunched his face and just gave him a ' _ah, please_ ' groan and pushed him aside.

That hurt. Max is cute but all Daniel wants is a kiss. Just one peck is enough. He didn't wished Jisung to peppered him kisses like what he did on that little thing.

They haven't seen each other for exactly 12 hours and he's pushing him away. Because the dog is cuter? Or he's getting tired of him?

Daniel gasped at his own thought.

He lets out a deep breath. He can't take the thought. He went back to the room and took his phone before going downstairs to cool his head first.

 

  
"Ah, that's why your sulky little ass is here?" Sungwoon asked Daniel before Jaehwan cuddle the big man on the couch. "Eey, Kang Daniel, I know you're petty but not this petty."

"Hyung, he just woke up. His boyfriend only did spare him a glance and Daniellie lives on hugs and kisses." Jaehwan said tapping his friend's butt. "Let me give you a ki—"

"Aaah, get off!" he said, still pouting. Jaehwan wasn't affected by his friend sappiness and just continue hugging his huge body on the couch.

Everyone peeks at the door when they heard the code was being punched. Jisung entered the unit with a big smile on his face. "Are you guys hungry?" he asked while going in. Everyone replied " _yes_ " in chorus. Even Daniel who was sulking answered. He haven't eaten anything ever since he woke up earlier.

"I'll order something." he said pulling out his phone. "What do you want?" With a smile plastered on his lips, he looked at everyone and his eyes caught Daniel's pouty look. Jisung looked away from his boyfriend and looked at Sungwoon.

"Just order anything. We'll trust you with it." the second oldest said before signalling him to take his boyfriend away.

"Okay." Jisung said looking at his phone clicking his food choices from earlier. "Niel, in my room."

"No!" Jaehwan shouted clinging onto Daniel who's taking off Jaehwan's arms from his body. He jumped from the couch before running to Jisung.

"A dog." Minhyun commented when the couple entered the room.

Jaehwan positioned himself comfortably on the couch laughing before Guanlin lie on top of him. "His tail went like this," he said gesturing his finger going up.

"They're cute." Daehwi commented.

"How about me?" Jaehwan asked.

"You're really pushing that, hyung?" the maknae said gaining a pitchy laughter from Sungwoon.

 

 

"What is it?" Jisung asked Daniel as they entered his room. The younger didn't answer but instead pulled him into a hug. Jisung returned the hug putting his arms around Daniel's waist. He giggled when his boyfriend still didn't speak a single word. _So, he's jealous of Jihoon's dog_. he thought. "I miss you too," he said. They haven't seen each other since yesterday.

Daniel pulled away but Jisung didn't. "I miss you too," he sarcastically parroted with a pout. "You're all over max earlier you didn't even give me a kiss."

Jisung laughed out loud on Daniel's face and the latter knotted his brows at him a bit more. Jisung tiptoed to reach Daniel's lips, giving him little pecks on his lip. "I can't possibly kiss you in front of the kids."

Daniel sighed. "Hyung, I'm pretty sure you're aware everyone knows our relationship." he stated.

"But it's not fun of doing it out in the open." Jisung retorts, winking at him. Daniel thought for a while before agreeing to the older and giving him another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop some comments, suggestions and engri reacts down below.
> 
> I don't reply lately because I dunno how to. orz. but thanks for your kind words and I hope to make you smile by these lame fluffs.


	17. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember that star road giving nicknames..............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we thirsty for content
> 
> "post without preview"

 

Jaehwan looked at Daniel who was pacing back and forth from Jisung's room to the kitchen. He was boiling water for his spicy noodles while checking out something in the room with Jisung.

"Why did you even bother rooming with Seongwu hyung when you're almost living here?" he asked while Daniel is in the middle of the trip.

His same age friend stops walking and looked at him with a gape mouth. "You didn't know?"

Jaehwan got curious and leaned on the couch. "What is it?"

"You know," Daniel looked at the door first before whispering. "I have schedules often and Jisung hyung likes to be alone but doesn't like getting lonely."

Jaehwan knotted his forehead. He didn't expect that. And coming from Daniel's mouth, that's... kinda deep.

"I just don't wanna wake up in a room filled with jelly packets." Jisung said pinching Daniel's side.

Daniel wasn't wrong though. Jisung hates— it's not really hate, he dislike the feeling of waking up alone when you know you're not the only one who owns the room. It's completely okay now that he owns the room. Daniel can sleepover, he does most of the time, but Jisung doesn't dislike it anymore when he woke up alone, Daniel always wakes him up to say goodbye.

"Hyung!"

"Hyung," Sungwoon parroted yawning as he close the door behind him. "No endearment at all." he snickered at the couple. He sat beside Jaehwan who agreed with the remark.

"Jisung hyung calls me, 'honey'." Jaehwan brags receiving a glare from Daniel.

Jisung shook his head before walking away from the members after handing Daniel the stuff he was looking for since earlier, an earring.

He can still hear Sungwoon from the kitchen talking about how he can't give Daniel a nickname during that Star R*ad shoot and the members have to save their asses and turn the conversation away. In the end the members gave names for their future children in a funny way instead.

Jisung just continue cooking while listening to Sungwoon and with Daniel hugging him from behind. He just let the younger boyfriend since he's always like that when they're inside the unit and only when the older members are around. He just ignore Sungwoon still ranting about how they are gross in front of them when they don't even have endearment for each other.

After a little while of listening from Sungwoon's rant, he felt Daniel's lips on his shoulder, giving it a little peck before resting his chin on it. When he thought the younger was focused on the noodles they're cooking, he heard him spoke in a low raspy voice.

"Babe,"

Jisung felt his heart skipped a beat, his face heating up before turning his head to Daniel only to get welcomed by a quick loud smooch on the lips.

"Yah!"

Daniel giggled as he release Jisung from the hug. "I love you," he mouthed putting off the stove and leaning in front of Jisung and gave him another kiss.

They call each other 'babe' when they started going out. Daniel would always be his 'baby monkey' and just that one time he blurted out calling him babe without telling him the real reason behind it and surprisingly, Daniel likes the endearment. He also started calling him 'babe'.

When they auditioned for the show, they started to lessen the endearment until they used to not call each other with that. It's just 'hey' or mostly his name and Daniel went back on calling him 'hyung'.

"You're embarrassing," Jisung said laughing with a red face, embarrass with his boyfriend's antics. Daniel would often throw embarassing lines and Jisung should be used to it by now. He always finds them cringey but still feels giddy inside most of the time. Today, he feels giddy because he miss Daniel calling him 'babe'.

They didn't noticed someone peeking on the kitchen until the person spoke. "I spotted some gross couple." Daehwi said before he disapperead again. "Is Edward here?"

"At the gym."

"Babysitting his parents."

 

 

Daniel didn't stop teasing Jisung the whole time he remembered their endearment for each other but not letting the other members hear him. He's the only one who can tease Jisung about it.

"Stop!" Jisung covered Daniel's mouth when the younger sneakly whispered to his ear while they watch the movie with Sungwoon and Jaehwan.

Daniel snuggles his face on the crook of Jisung's neck giggling. Jisung shivered as he felt Daniel's breath on the side of his neck but didn't bother telling him off because he knew the younger would tease him more about it.

"If you're gonna be gross and flirty, do it in your room." Sungwoon said kicking Daniel's shoulder slightly.

Daniel laughed before he stood up and picked Jisung from the floor groaning. "So heavy."

They end up on Jisung's bed without closing the door, they don't plan on doing anything anyway. Jisung lie on the bed while Daniel left sitting on the edge of the bed. "I miss calling you babe." Daniel whispered as he stare at Jisung's face lovingly.

Jisung smiled, eyes forming into cute crescents. "Back when you're a cute little monkey."

Daniel lie down beside him. "You haven't called me babe."

Jisung turned to his side facing Daniel. "Monkey." he whispered in his most seductive voice before giggling.

Daniel peck a kiss on his lips. "Come on, Jisung, you can do better than that."

Jisung pinched him on his side. "I'm older than you."

As if he didn't heard the older, Daniel kiss Jisung on the lips again. "Babe, please?"

"What?"

"Babe." Daniel called repeatedly as he kiss Jisung in between. Even when Jisung covered his lips, Daniel persistently kiss the back of his hand instead without fail.

Jisung rolled his eyes. "What are— you— three—?" Daniel didn't stop kissing him. "Babe."

Daniel finally stopped kissing him and happily looked at his face. "Yes, babe?"

"Stop it." he said in a firm voice. "Your hand."

Daniel hummed as he ran his hand behind Jisung and it stops on its usual spot.

"Babe, your hand please."

The younger just giggle in content and pats his butt lightly but no signs of taking his hands off his ass.

 

  
"What happened?" Seongwu asked Jaehwan pertaining to the couple across the table. Both are unusually all over each other, especially Jisung, which only happens once every hundred days and Seongwu doesn't think it's the right day. Well, they have a calendar in their room with heart marks every hundred day.

Jaehwan glance at Jisung who was happily eating while Daniel busily fill the plate with food they are sharing. "I don't know. They're already like that before Daehwi left earlier."

"What me?" the maknae asked as he chew on his chicken.

"I was asking what happened to them?" He pointed at the couple discreetly.

"Oh?" Daehwi swallowed his food. "They're grossy couple since earlier. No can will ever know since it's them."

Jaehwan agreed before sitting on the table with the couple. Seongwu followed while Daehwi went in front of the television to fight with Guanlin.

"Where's Sungwoon?" Jisung asked.

"He's on the phone." Jaehwan answered before opening the cola to serve himself.

Jisung nods mixing the food in front of him. "Sungwoon-a! Let's eat!" he called before tasting the food. "Pepper." he asked Daniel who was busy eating but the latter didn't hear him. "Babe,"

Jisung stopped as he heard Jaehwan spat out his drink accompanied by Seongwu's screaming, "What the fuck?" at Jaehwan, before the older lift his head to look at his members. Even Sungwoon who just went out of his room heard him and Minhyun who just came out from the restroom.

"What was that?" Daniel unaware of what just happened laughed at Jaehwan, who was crying from spatting out the soda he was drinking, before grabbing the pepper near him.

Jisung realized what he just said and bit the inside of his cheeks as he felt his face heat up.

"So it's 'babe'." Sungwoon started before the other's joined in the teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop comments, suggestions and engri reacts to the last percent of my pod's battery life... hnnngh.


	18. Drunk Sung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Jisung tells something about his boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the 500w update
> 
> it's over 500 tho. ( ´ ▽ ` )

Daniel playing on his phone with earphones on, oblivious with the commotion outside the room he and Seongwu was sharing. It was almost midnight and they have schedule tomorrow night and the kids haven't slept yet.

He thought on sneaking out later that's why he decided to play on his phone to prevent himself from sleeping.

The door opened silently, without Daniel knowing, a shadow crept in silently before lying on Daniel's back. Arms snucked on his shoulders startled him and the reason for his game to end. Daniel knotted his forehead as he can smell alcohol before taking off his earphones and look at the person on his back.

"Did you drink?" he asked his boyfriend after seeing his red face and drunken smile plastered on his lips.

Jisung closed his eyes, lips formed into a smile lifting up a hand gesturing. "A little bit," he said slurring the words that Daniel can tell otherwise.

He shook off the older from his back and Jisung fell on the bed. He was thankful he didn't bump his head on the wall.

Jisung sniffed, opens his heavy lidded eyes to look at Daniel and let out a giggle. "You look like someone." he muttered.

Daniel sat up brushing the older's black locks before flicking his forehead. "Just how many did you drank?"

Jisung groaned with the painful whip of Daniel's finger to his forehead. "I'm dizzier." he huffs air from his mouth.

"Oh! Hyung! Your breath stinks!"

Jisung sat up from the bed abruptly adding more to the nauseous feeling he has and immediately grabs Daniel's arm for support. "Everything seems spinning."

"Because you're drunk." Daniel said before slapping a cooling pad on the older's forehead and lie him down on the bed. "Lie down."

Jisung felt the coolness on his forehead and close his eyes. "Aaah... The best."

"Why did you get drunk anyway?"

Jisung opened his eyes again with his brows furrowed and lips protruded to Daniel. "You know..." he started. "My boyfriend... you know my boyfriend? That... that, nayana guy?"

Daniel facepalmed and started giggling to himself. Why Yoon Jisung is so cute? As much as Daniel wanted to record it, he'll try saving his boyfriend's face this time.

"Hey, I'm asking you if you know him."

"Yeah, Ong Seongwu?" he said and gave a wrong name teasing the drunkard.

Jisung waved his hand in the air chuckling. "No. Ong Seongwu is way more handsome. The one that looks like a monkey. That one is my boyfriend..."

The bunk bed started shaking and there's a loud laughter followed. He just remembered Seongwu is already on his bed as well.

"Niel, you should take Jisung hyung downstairs already." Seongwu said peeking from the upper bed, grinning at him.

Daniel sighed before lifting up Jisung from the bed. Jisung flails his hands and pushed Daniel away from him. He sat on the corner of the bed.

"Listen to me!" he said hushing Daniel with his finger. Daniel frustratedly rubs his face with his own hands. "Yah! Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah." Daniel answered. He was actually enjoying this. Jisung tend to forget things when he drinks past his limits, Daniel knows about it perfectly. "So what's his name?"

Jisung giggled giddily. "Naaaw. I can't tell you... I already told you he looks like a baby monkey,"

Seongwu laughed loudly and gained a pout from Daniel. "What is it about your boyfriend, hyung?"

"He's soooo cute when he came from Busan. He always looks so happy when we go out and just walk around even when we're both broke." Jisung sighed. "But lately, he's so cheeky."

"Why?" Seongwu asked actually curious on what the older will say.

"Who's that?" Jisung asked Daniel with big eyes, surprised that there's another person aside from the guy in front of him even though it was Seongwu who was keep on asking him since earlier.

"My roommate." Daniel answered vaguely.

Jisung said hi to Seongwu cutely and proceed on telling his story. "He looks so handsome lately, especially when he have make up on, like a whole different person." he said sounding so whipped that Daniel was embarrassed for Jisung. "Then, he'll sneakily kiss me, held my hands and clings to me backstage." He sigh sadly. "But he hasn't done anything lately."

Daniel looked up to Seongwu, who retracts back to his bed. He stared back to Jisung who was left mumbling to himself about his boyfriend doesn't like him anymore or he got tired of him. Assuming scenarios that he found another person.

"Hyung."

Jisung look up to his face and smiled. "Yeah?" The only light in the room is the reading lamp from his computer table. Jisung can only see the shadow figure of Daniel. "You sounded like him." he giggled. "Thanks for listening."

"Do you want me to take you back to your room?"

Jisung looked around. "Oh, yeah. Thank you. To be honest, I'm a bit dizzy." he said.

"Come on," Daniel pulled his arms and wrap them behind his neck and carried Jisung supporting his butt.

Jisung giggled on the side of Daniel's neck. Daniel asked the older why he's laughing on their way out. Ignoring the kids eating their midnight ramen when looked at them curious on what's happening with the couple but didn't said a word. They were all victims of the kissing monster but chose to keep silent about it because they know Daniel wouldn't like it.

Jisung tightened his hug to Daniel. "My boyfriend and I had sex like this." Jisung whispered and Daniel coughs in surprise. He was thankful that Jisung lowered his voice and only Daniel can hear him.

 

 

 

  
Jisung opens his eyes abruptly but no power to sit up. He stared on the ceiling for a minute as he felt a sharp pain on his head. He groaned and massaged his temple before he slowly get up from the bed.

At that time, his room door opened and Daniel let himself in with a smile on his face. "Morning. You okay?" he asked while handing him a hangover drink.

"My head hurts..." he said before saying thanks and drinking. His face scrunch as he taste the bitterness of the drink. "Why are you here?"

Daniel hummed and put both of Jisung's arms on his shoulder and his arms wrap around Jisung's waists before giving the latter a kiss.

Jisung paused as his brain giving him informations new to him. As his brain process every embarrassing things he did the other night, he gave Daniel an unbelieving look and his boyfriend just nod at him slowly. Jisung burried his face on the crook of Daniel's neck in embarrassment. "What did I do?" he asked his boyfriend looking at him again.

"You went upstairs and attack everyone with a kiss."

"Oh my God..."

Daniel stared at him. "Based on your reaction, I guess that wasn't the thing you remembered." Jisung groaned. Daniel reads him like a book. "Then you went to our room..."

"Aaah. Stop."

"You told me about your boyfriend—" Jisung put his hands over Daniel's lips to stop him from speaking but the latter just took them and placed them again on his shoulders. Daniel chuckled when he pouted. "But I have something to clear, hyung."

"What is it?"

"I do love you," Jisung averted his eyes but Daniel followed his gaze and looked at him lovingly with a smile on his lips. "and still love you. Stop saying I got tired of you and have a drinking party with Sungwoon hyung and Jaehwanie." Daniel groaned. "It's hard keeping them silent about you ranting about us."

"Sorry..." he whispered in a small voice.

Daniel sighed and cups Jisung's face. "It's my fault anyway." he gave him a small peck on the lips. "Just so you know, I haven't been touching you lately because I noticed it's a taking toll on your body." he whispered.

Jisung blushed and groaned embarrassed with his last night self. "I will never drink again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STREAM 봄바람 (Spring Breeze)!!!


	19. (Not So) Horror Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (another movie time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we need content and we need to water the tag
> 
> JOIN NIELSUNG WEEK!!!
> 
>  
> 
> .unbetaed.

 

Daniel scrunched his face before grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it in his own mouth. "Why are we watching a horror movie that wasn't even scary?" he asked the older from the other end of the couch. "And it's almost December, hyung. We should watch Home Alone or something."

Jisung sat sideways, facing Daniel, and gave the younger a glare. "I wanted to watch Mirror but you're a coward."

"I'm not!" Daniel threw a piece of popcorn at Jisung. He wasn't scared but it's rather gory that's why he didn't like to watch it.

"If Minhyun came, you'll be dead by now." Jisung said as he watch the pieces of popcorn drops on the floor.

Daniel sighed deeply before he stood up from his spot to pick up the popcorn he just threw at his boyfriend. "Just change the movie, okay?" he asked cutely in front of Jisung and gave him a kiss on top of his nose.

The older stared at him, maybe weighing his options or actually reading Daniel's face or just plainly wanted to stare at his face. Daniel is waiting for his answer and never wanted to turn to see or even watch the movie Jisung have chosen. "No. We're not watching Spongebob, Kang Daniel." Jisunh finally said.

"Why?" Daniel asked sulkily and flopped himself beside the older.

Jisung sighed. "If you're not interested in watching scary movies then go back to your unit."

He groaned. "You're gonna bug me that you can't sleep after watching." The last time he left Jisung watching horror movie with Jaehwan, the older messaged him every hour just to tell him whenever he closes his eyes, he can see the ghost from the movie he watched. "Let's just watch a different one."

Daniel took Jisung's hand and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. Jisung turned his head to the younger, not minding the skinship because he's used to it. "How can I get scared when you're beside me blabbering."

"Hyuuung! Let's watch another one, please?"

Jisung ignored his whining but instead grabbed the remote to set the volume higher. Daniel took his popcorn again and just watch with Jisung with a pout. He hates jumpscares but the movie Jisung chose to watch have a lot of it.

"Hyung," Daniel leaned to the older's ear to whisper but a loud piercing cry came out from the sound system startling him and Jisung, who ended up laughing at their reactions.

Jisung took his time laughing at him before finally turning off the movie. "Are you hungry?" the older asked. Daniel doesn't really mind his stomach but he thought Jisung can read what's inside his head.

Daniel didn't noticed he stared at Jisung quite intensely that the older started getting conscious of his stares. Jisung asked if something was bothering him and Daniel immediately shook his head, blinking a few times while he tries to remember what he's about to ask the older before he got startled by the screams on the movie.

He stared back to Jisung. The older looks worried, Daniel has been consulting him with a lot of things going on lately that Jisung thought it's about those things.

"Hyung," Daniel called again, responded by a hum from the older. Still can't remember what's he's about to ask earlier. Jisung is the type that who will bug him about hanging questions and cryptic sentences. He decided to ask some random question before he can remember the thing earlier.

"Is it possible to die when we kiss?" Daniel blurted out out of nowhere.

Jisung's worried face changed into a knotted forehead with a weirded expression on his face. "What?"

"I mean... your nose won't I get stab—" Jisung hits his arm before he could finish his sentence. Daniel giggled at the thought while stopping Jisung's hand from hitting him once more. To be honest, he loves his boyfriend's pointy nose. Especially when he scrunch them when he's laughing out loud.

Daniel leaned to the older's space with a mischievious grin on his lips. "Let's try—" He groaned when the older stop his lips with both hands.

"No." Jisung said tapping lightly on Daniel's lips and gave him a sullen look. The older shouted in disgust when he felt Daniel licked his palm. "Still no." he firmly said and still covered Daniel's lips with a hand.

They were in the middle of bickering, mostly Jisung, when they heard the front door closed. Jisung immediately turned his gaze at the path where someone will walk their way in but there's no one. He and Daniel looked at each other. They're the only ones in the apartment. Sungwoon went out with his tall friends, Minhyun and Guanlin went to the gym and Jaehwan is upstairs playing with the rest of the guys.

Jisung grabs his phone nearby. He asked if someone passed by their unit but the only reply he got is from Jinyoung who is at school at the moment. They're both puzzled and creeped out because they're sure someone opened the door.

"Oh. That was me." Woojin said after Daniel told the scary story while they were drinking. "I was about to pick up Guanlin but when I opened the door, I received his message that he's outside with Minhyun hyung." he said leaving the part he actually saw them flirting on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short stuff. i hope you enjoyed reading.
> 
> Drop your comments and suggestions down below or on my cc!


	20. B-Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> found the prompt inbetween unwritten prompts and wips
> 
> unbetaed

"Oh, Daehwi?" the younger lifts his head from his phone and saw Jisung sitting on the couch. "Did you eat?" his follow up question.

"Hello." he greeted the older with a smile and flops himself beside him before giving Jisung a hug on his waist. "I did. You don't have lectures today?"

  
"I receive a message last night that it was cancelled." Jisung said lazily as he started checking on his phone.

  
"Jisung hyung..." they both look up to the raspy voice calling Jisung before the older responded with a calm 'I'm here' and there goes a sleepy half-naked Daniel walks to them. He put both his hands on Jisung's cheeks and squeeze them before giggling to himself. "You look like a penguin." he said before giving a peck on Jisung's lips.

"Hyung, I'm here."

Daniel threw the maknae a glance. "Then close your eyes, Daehwi-ya."

  
Daehwi can't believe Daniel's childishness exceeded his when it comes to Jisung.

The older raised his hand and covered Daniel's lips when his boyfriend leaned in for another kiss. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked in a stern voice. Daniel gave a kiss on his palm instead before smiling like an idiot.

  
"I do." Daniel said standing up straight, scratching his belly.

  
"And at least wear something." the older started tapping on his phone ordering food.

  
"You're wearing my shirt."

  
"You have a lot of shirt, pants and even undies in my closet. Stop being stingy over a shirt you already used, Niel." he said nonchalantly as he sent the payment on his phone.

  
Daehwi shook his head, covering an ear and sinks himself on Jisung's stomach. "TMI!"

  
Sungwoon went out of the bathroom, only wearing his underwear with a towel over his head and knotted his forehead when he saw Daniel. "Why are you naked?"

  
"Hyung, you're only wearing trunks." Daniel answered back.

"What the heck with this apartment?" Daehwi exclaimed, totally weirded out with his hyungs.

  
Jaehwan went out of his room, surprised with the parade of naked bodies as well before he said, "Me too—" and acted like taking off his clothes when Jisung and Daehwi shouted 'no' in a loud voice. "I won't." he said pouting pulling away Daehwi from Jisung and latched himself to the older.

  
"Jaehwan hyuuung!" Daehwi whined punching Jaehwan's hips but the older didn't move an inch.

Jisung sighed.

  
"Ya, Daehwi, let's go." Guanlin said wearing his usual black coordi.

  
"Where are you going?"

  
"Date," Daehwi said tapping Jaehwan's butt one last time before he stood up and went to Guanlin.

  
"Lee Guanlin, where are you going?" Minhyun asked after he went out of the room and saw the maknae by the door.

  
"We'll be back later," the younger said not answering the question.  
"I'll go downstairs too." Jisung said remembered he ordered food.

"Why?" Jaehwan whined when Jisung pulled his hands away and stood up joining the maknaes.

  
"Why?" it was Daniel this time, sneakily followed Jisung to the front door.

  
"I'm picking up your food." Jisung replied leaning down to look for his slippers. He was about to tell Minhyun he's borrowing his when he felt a hand on his butt. Even though he can't see who was it, Jisung already knows the culprit. "Yah, Kang Daniel."

  
"What?" he asked with no intentions of removing his hand on Jisung's ass.

"Your hand."

  
"Hyung, at least wear a shirt. You look like a pervert now that your touching Jisung hyung's butt." Daehwi said to Daniel with his brows furrowed.

"He is a pervert." Jisung said finally found his slippers and taps Daniel's hand off his butt. "Come on, kids."  
  
  


 

  
  
  
Jisung can hear the movie's opening before putting popcorn kernels on the microwave.

"Hyung! It's starting!" Jaehwan shouted.

  
"I know..." Jisung whispered to himself while punching numbers on the appliance. He leaned back on the counter, waiting for their popcorn, staring at the timer like it would count faster if he does. He can hear the actors already talking as he impatiently taps on the table.

  
Popcorn popping, Jaehwan shouting that the movie is starting, other members telling Jaehwan to shut up, Jisung can't hear anything from the movie. Finally, he heard the microwave dings.

  
Jisung put the popcorn on a huge bowl as he can't hold the paper for too long because it's burning his fingers.

  
There's Daehwi, Jinyoung and Jaehwan on the floor. While, Sungwoon and Daniel sitting comfortably on the couch. Jisung leaned down and put the bowl infront of the kids when someone touched his butt.

  
"Hyung, your butt is huge." Daniel comments as his hand tapping lightly on Jisung's behind. Jisung ignored his boyfriend and sat beside Jaehwan on the floor and the latter automatically moved closer to him.

"Yah, let's exchange." Daniel tells Jaehwan as he kicks his back lightly but Sungwoon put his feet up to Daniel's legs. "No flirting under my watch." he said with an eyebrow raised to the younger.

"Are they always like this?" Jinyoung asked Guanlin who is sneakily getting popcorn.

  
"It's normal." the younger said after throwing a glance to the silent bickering Daniel and Jaehwan was doing.

  
"Battle of single children." Daehwi said and the two looked at him. "I have my own time with Jisung hyung, if that's what you wanted to ask."

  
"Aaaah!!! Can't we just watch the movie silently?" Sungwoon shouted surprising everyone in the room. "If you're not interested on watching, go back to your rooms or to your unit!"

  
"What happened?" Minhyun asked going out of his room holding his phone. He heard Sungwoon shouts so he went out to check.

  
"What are you doing?" 

  
Minhyun stunned with the sudden question and looked down on his phone once more before answering. "Watching KonM*ri on my phone. So, what happened?" He didn't wait for an answer when he saw Daniel. "Let them flirt. As if we're not used to it."  
Daniel gave him a thumbs up and Sungwoon only sighed and focus on the movie instead.

  
"Hyung, no more popcorn." Daehwi pushed the bowl back to his hyungs.

  
"Popcorn is on the cupboard." Jisung said not tearing his eyes from the screen. He's lowkey telling them to make food by themselves.

  
Guanlin stood up first and went to the kitchen. Daehwi followed a short later. "Hyung? Where is it?"

  
Jisung stood up, attended the younger ones, almost sighing when he saw no one bothered open the cupboard. "It's over here." he said before running back in front of the television. "What happen—"

  
He almost bit his tongue when someone pulled his waist and he ended up sitting on Daniel's lap. "All I can see is your butt, sit down." Jisung pinched Daniel's arm and the latter let him go before Jisung slid down to sit on the floor. Daniel's legs on his sides before playfully crossing them under the older's arms.

"You're all over Jisung hyung's butt the entire day." Jaehwan said.

"Last night, hyung was getting their laundry and Daniel suddenly slapped his butt real loud. So, they fought after." Sungwoon tells them as he pay attention to the movie. It's getting on the good part.

"It was in front of me. I had to?" Daniel retorts making Sungwoon scoffs and Jisung hits his leg.

  
"Hyung wasn't in front of you when you grabbed his behind earlier." Daniel mouthed 'what' at his same age friend. He can't even remember what Jaehwan is talking about. "After hyung took a shower. Can't remember?"

"I saw that!" Daehwi shouted from the kitchen.

"It was a hug and my hand just ended up on his back." Daniel defended himself even though he knows no one will believe him.

  
Jaehwan squints his eyes at Daniel and concluded: "You shouldn't be Spiderman. You should be Batman. B-U-T-T man."

"Stop talking about someone's butt and let's just watch the movie." Jisung said tapping Daniel's leg to stop his lover to kick Jaehwan who was laughing loudly at his pun at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just me trying to write with all these emotions. (mostly missing the group itself)
> 
> sorry if it's chaotic and i forgot how to write in english


	21. Before Two Floors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little story when they're still at their old dorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again :)

 

Sungwoon, Jinyoung and Daehwi occupies the small room near the staircase. Minhyun, Jaehwan, Jihoon, Woojin and the giant maknae Guanlin, occupies the big room across them leaving another small room occupied by Jisung, Seongwu and Daniel also known as, the Adults Only Room.

The room is rumored as the Room That Never Sleeps because when everyone is tired and is about to rest, you can still hear laughing and chatting inside their room. it's not that surprising since they have Yoon Jisung and Ong Seongwu in that room, of course. But when they have schedule, it's also the room that is hard to wake up.

Jisung tries his hardest to wake up early, not as early as Minhyun and Woojin, but fairly enough because he's the eldest. Then, he'll proceed on waking up the other kids Minhyun had failed to wake up aside from the guys in his room. Jisung would always let the two person in his room to sleep in since both have tiring schedules with their show the other day. They shoot two episodes for the day.

"Hyung, aren't you waking them up?" Minhyun asked on his way to the pantry.

Jisung looked at his phone to see the time and without a word, rush in to their room. He woke up Seongwu first because Daniel is a deep sleeper. He's a real pain to wake up.

Seongwu sat up from their shared bunked bed with scrunched face. He watched Seongwu lazily grabs his phone before he starts checking his messages, threw his phone then rubs his face with both hands, scratch his neck before he decided to get down from his bed.

"Jinyoungie's in the shower now, you're next, okay?" Jisung informed the younger before stepping down from his bed. "Niel..." he called, putting away the stuffed toys sharing this big man's single bed. His hands found some empty jelly packets before blindly throwing it to their trash bin. No, it never reached the bin.

"Kang Daniel," He gently shakes his shoulder to wake him up. Daniel doesn't easily respond when you wake him up with loud noises. Neither does shaking him to wake up can do something. Jisung sighed before counting up to ten.

Seongwu silently watch them while he sat on Jisung's bed, trying to wake himself up before going out of the room. Jisung started tapping Daniel's behind then tickling his sides but there's no reaction. Seongwu told the older he's going out of the room and Jisung nods at him before tapping Daniel's arm once more.

Seongwu knows their relationship ever since he and Daniel became close friends and now, it's been months since they started living together as a group. Jisung and Daniel are good at keeping their relationship by themselves but lately, Daniel's skinships are over the top. Most of the time, their members just let it slide because it's normal between the two as they have known each other for more than a two years already. And the older's patience about everything and everyone is just amazing.

"Oh? You're awake? Where's Daniel?" Minhyun asked Seongwu upon seeing him get out of the room.

"He got tired from laughing and running around yesterday. It may took time for Jisung hyung to wake him up—"

"Atleast brush your teeth!" Jisung scream made everyone look at their room door but shrugs and thank Jisung in their hearts because Kang Daniel is finally awake.

 

 

Seongwu opened his eyes before glancing at the window. It's still night, why did I woke up? he asked himself as he grabs his phone and saw the time. He's not wrong. It's still really is night time.

He turned to his side, slipping his phone under his pillow when the bed shook slightly.

"Daniel, yah—" It was Jisung in a low voice. Seongwu turned to the other side to peek if Daniel is on his bed but no one is there.

Oh. his mind immediately reacted. His senses heightened as he silently observe his surroundings. Rather, as he listen— eavesdrop to the voices just below his own bed.

"Go to sleep, Niel.." Seongwu heard the older whispers again. It was followed by Daniel's giggle and asked if he can sleep with Jisung. He heard a slap followed by their bed shaking again.

Seongwu was stuck on the same position as earlier until the two stopped giggling and whispering. He fall back to sleep and woke up again in the same dark room but his phone says it's already morning.

"Morning," he heard and figured the couple is still on the bed under his; he can't see Daniel on the single bed.

 _When will they stop flirting?_ he mentally asked himself and decided to just scroll on his phone and wait for them to finish.

"Hmm? Come on, Jisungie." he heard Daniel whine. "Just a kiss."

"No." the older said firmly before the bed shook lightly. "Get up now." Jisung said in a low voice and Seongwu saw the older's back, bare back, as Jisung leaned after stepping off the bed.

 _Is that a—_ Seongwu sighed with his thought and decided to get up from his bed to let them know his presence. Jisung wasn't even surprised seeing him awake and the older greeted him good morning while pulling his shirt from Daniel's grasps.

"My shirt will stretch! Yah!" Daniel let go of the poor shirt laughing at Jisung and the latter groaned looking at his ruined shirt before wearing it. "Kang Choding..."

Seongwu sighed and thought he sighed too much for someone who just woke up. "Can you please tone down the gay?" he said before leaving the room.

Minhyun, sitting on the couch mouthed him 'what?' when he saw him with a sour face. Seongwu didn't answer him but remembered something so he opened their room door once more and caught the couple kissing rather quite intimately. They broke the kiss and both looked at Seongwu. Jisung was quite flustered but Daniel just grinned at him sheepishly.

Seongwu rolled his eyes before looking at the older. "Hyung, you better cover up something on your nape." he told the older pointing at the back of his neck.

Jisung automatically covered his nape before kicking Daniel's butt. "I won't wake you up anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently, i found it on my other notes and have (20) as filename. lol (in short, it should be the 20th update)
> 
> comments and suggestions are highly appreciated. *kisses*


	22. Smells Like Ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He knows I ate ramen even though I pretend I didn't"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed

 

 

"Aren't you on a diet?" Jisung asks Daniel tapping the latter's chest. The older was snuggling to him, both arms around Daniel's waist, while his arm wrapped on the older's shoulder, backs on the headboard. They're at the older's room chilling while catching up a rerun from a drama series they are currently watching.

Daniel looks down at Jisung's face with a frown. "I am. Why?" he asked back while wondering why the sudden question.

"Then why did you ate ramen?" Jisung glares at him.

Daniel looks away from him. They did promised that they will refrain from eating ramen for two weeks because they have photoshoot after that but he didn't expect the older to catch him quickly. Well, he did eat ramen before going down.

"I did not." he still feign ignorance.

Jisung pinched his chest. "Don't try cheating on me, Kang Daniel."

He rubs his hurt chest. "I did not." He knows he can't lie to Jisung but atleast he's trying.

Jisung scoffs hitting the pause button on the laptop. "Try again." he dared after sitting up straight giving Daniel a judging look.

Daniel groans because he knows he's already caught. Jisung would always perceive these things even without him telling. He pouts his lips and gave Jisung a hug. "I love you."

Jisung chuckles and returns his hug burrying his face on Daniel's chest. "Hmm... smells like newly cooked ramen."

Daniel shouts as he felt a pain on his chest, as Jisung suddenly bit him. "Hyung!"

The older looks up to him and smirked. "I want to eat ramen."

"Don't worry, I'll cook for you." he whispered.

"Jaehwan will get mad if he caught me eating." He said faking his sob. "I want to eat ramen too."

Daniel knots his forehead. He's offering to cook for him but he's still thinking what would Jaehwan feel if he'll het caught eating. "What do you want me to do? Blow on your face like how Seongwu hyung does to Jaehwan?"

Jisung rolled his eyes and groaned. The kid doesn't get his point. He exhaled deeply. "I just wanted a kiss, Daniel."

Daniel chuckled before he puts away the laptop and towers the older, shifting their position from earlier. "Then say it clearly from the start!" he nags, lowering his head to give Jisung a kiss.

They were in a middle of their ramen tasting— kissing, when the door opened but that didn't stopped the couple from what they are doing.

"I can only see Daniel's back from here but I already know what you two are doing." they heard Jaehwan said.

Jisung giggled in the middle of the kiss and slightly pushed Daniel because he can't stop laughing. Daniel gave him a final peck on his lips and silently moved to Jisung's side like nothing happened. "Daniel ate ramen," Jisung announce after wiping a drool on his chin.

"Yah! You traitor!" Jaehwan marched his way inside the room, grabs one of Jisung's plushie and hits Daniel with it.

Daniel laughs at him while dodging Jaehwan. "Hyung, help me." Jisung ignores them and continue watching his drama. "Hyung you had your share."

Jaehwan stopped from hitting Daniel realizing what his same age friend just said. He dashed out the room screaming "I don't want to hear it!"

They were giggling before they went back on the series they are watching. Daniel puts his arm over Jisung's shoulder while the older hugs his waist as they watch silently when Sungwoon pops his head by the door. "Why Jaehwan is crying?" Both of them shrugs as an answer then Sungwoon figured out why. "Atleast close the door."

"We're just watching a rerun!"

"Tell that to the police."

 

 

  
Daniel went back to their unit but still wondering how Jisung always caught him when he ate ramen. "Do I smell like ramen?"

Woojin glanced at him and went back to his phone. Looks like he's playing a game with Jihoon because the other Park is sitting on the other side of the couch with the same knot on their foreheads. Both of them asked why so Daniel explained how Jisung always know that he hate ramen.

"Maybe the smell on your clothes." Woojin said without even looking at him. "What's the use of that blessed nose if he can't smell you— ah! aH! AH!"

Daniel smelled himself. He can only smell his deodorant. Woojin stood up and sniffs on his clothes. "Oh? You only smell like fabcon?"

"What is it?" Daehwi asked when he caught Woojin sniffing Daniel's shirt when he went out of their room.

"Jisung hyung knew I ate ramen."

"You ate ramen?!" Jihoon screamed.

Woojin gave him a deadpanned expression. "He was cooking in front of us earlier. He even asked you."

"You?" he asked Woojin.

"I ate with him."

"Yah. I was just asking if I smelled like ramen because Jisung hyung knew I ate." Daniel said because it looks like the two Parks will start fighting. With their infamous martial arts moves.

Daehwi sniffed him too. "You only smelled like shampoo and deo and soap." he said before walking away. Jinyoung went out of the room as well and joined in the sniffing.

Seongwu on the other side just watch everyone sniffs Daniel as he chow down his freshly ordered bossam. He doesn't get Daniel if he was really trying to be subtle about his relationship with Jisung hyung or just plainly bragging like now. "Did you brushed your teeth before going downstairs?" he butts in.

Daniel looks over to him with a knotted forehead before his face brighten and figured out how Jisung knew he ate ramen.

"Oh wow. TMI."

"Oh wait, I didn't..." he pause when the attention suddenly went to him. "You know, that. We didn't do it before asking me."

"So you did it AFTER asking you."

"That's not the point!"

"Oh, I texted him if he want some." Woojin said after starting his game.

"When?"

"While we're eating. He asked who cooked it because I won't cook it myself so I told him it's you."


End file.
